Dame et le Serpent
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Marinette is a simple village girl who spends her days helping in her parents' bakery, spending time with her best friend Alya, reading books and dressmaking, trying to move on from her fiancé's passing... And ducking the much-unwanted affections of his cousin, Félix Graham de Vanily. But she ends up getting to leave town... Just wish the circumstances were nicer. Rated T
1. Little Village

**Okay, time for another Lukanette fairy tale! This time, let's put the Lukanette twist on "Beauty and the Beast," and I'm going to try riffing on the 1991 Disney film, some of the musical, _and_ some of the 2017 remake if I can (including some of the songs from all three), all while trying to make sure everyone's IC (especially since one of the major characters in the story has made only one proper canon appearance as of yet. Not sure if there will be more from Season 4 onward). **

**Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a young woman who lives in a small village with her parents. She lives a simple life designing clothes, spending time with her best friend, and helping her parents in the bakery, all while trying her best to move on from the passing of her fiancé Adrien Agreste... And ducking the much-unwanted affections of his cousin, Félix Graham de Vanily. **

**But when her father winds up getting stuck in the lair of a monstrous naga-like creature, it's up to Marinette to save him. But at what price?  
**

* * *

_There's a story without a conclusion in the land of France that has been fading from the memories of the people in the country for years. The story is that there is a snaky beast in a castle deep in the woods of the land. _

_The speculated reasons for this beast's residence in the dilapidated castle are many and varied, but one thing was for sure: very few people told the story out of fear, to the point that, over time, people started to forget the story._

_The few who remember only know how it started: the snake monster was supposedly once a young prince who gently but firmly refused the affections of a young woman. But that girl turned out to be a cruel and sociopathic witch who, in spiteful retaliation, cursed him with the form of a humanoid snake monster._

_The only way for him to regain human form was for him to win the love of a girl who could see beyond his hideous appearance. _

_Years passed, and the only way to see outside his estate was a magic hand mirror the witch left behind, to mock him for the state she put him in. But the young man held out hope that he would find true love... And that's where the story pauses. _

_But this story will be told right now. It will be brought back, continued, and finished by sheer happenstance, and with courage, open-mindedness, and most importantly, luck, the story with no conclusion will have an ending. _

_Not only will the story be revived, but the ending will answer an important question: who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_Our story begins with the life of a beautiful young woman named Marinette who had experienced the pain of a broken heart through grief, and how she learns to love again..._

* * *

A small bakery-house was near the edge of the town it resided in. It was a humble place with a few windows that had many breads and pastries sitting in the case and the scent of fresh baked goods filled the air around the building.

_"Mom! I'm heading out into town!" _A voice of a young woman said.

"Have fun, honey!" An older woman's voice replied.

Out of the door came a young woman with dark hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes, and fair skin like cream. She was wearing a simple, dark gray dress with a white apron with a pink floral design on it, and she was wearing pink flats on her feet. She was carrying a small basket with a book in it and a few bundles of fabric in it.

She started walking to town, looking at her surroundings and smiling, albeit her eyes were a bit sad.

_"Little town. It's a quiet village..." _She sang while walking, soon making her way to the bridge. _"Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say..."_

She paused in the middle of the bridge as she looked at the buildings around town.

_"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" _The townsfolk sang as the woman walked into town.

_"There goes my papa with his cart, like always." _She sang as she caught sight of her dad.

He was a tall man with short brown hair, a mustache, and green eyes. He was wearing an apron and hat while pushing a large cart that had breads, rolls, and more goods on it. He'd just finished a transaction with a customer before moving on.

_"His new breads will sell, I'll bet." _She sang as one of the townsfolk waved a greeting to her. She nodded in reply.

Marinette continued walking through the town, singing, _"Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor, provincial town."_

"Morning, Marinette!" Her father said as he stopped his cart, hugged his daughter, and raised her up.

"Morning, dad!" Marinette giggled.

"I'm nearly done with my rounds, and I'll be back at the house soon," Marinette's dad said. "So, where are you heading?"

"Just back to the dress shop," Marinette said as she took out a book that had a picture of a fancy dress on it. "I finished reading and taking notes from the book they lent me, so I'm going to return it."

"Haha! My daughter is learning new tricks for her designs! That's the way to do it!" He said as he pat Marinette on the back. But he nearly knocked her over. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay, dad," Marinette said. "I'll see you back at home, okay?"

"Alright!" He said before pushing his cart away. Marinette started walking in the other direction.

_"Look, there she goes. That girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, quite clearly." _A few older women sang as Marinette walked by them. She wasn't paying them any attention.

_"Never part of any crowd." _One woman sang. She was drinking some tea while sitting in front of a café sang.

_"Cause her head's up on some cloud." _An older man, a milliner, sang. He was working on some of his hats in his shop, but he was so distracted by watching Marinette that he wound up stitching the brim wrong.

_"No denying she's a funny girl, Mari." _The crowd sang.

Marinette continued walking through town, minding her own business. Two people were walking past each other, but they stopped to talk.

_"Bonjour!" "Good day!" "How is your family?"_

Marinette walked through the marketplace, passing by the produce stand. The proprietor was holding a giant pumpkin that he was ready to sell. A younger, very attractive woman came up to the stand.

_"Bonjour!" "Good day." "How is your wife?"_

The produce stand owner's wife was behind him and she whacked him on the head with her rolling pin as the customer walked away, giggling at his misfortune.

_"I need six eggs!" _A frantic woman said as she ran over to the chicken farmer. _"That's too expensive!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!" _Marinette sang as she came up to the door of the dress shop, and walked inside.

"Ah, Marinette." Audrey Bourgeois said. She was a tall woman with blonde hair in a bob cut, wearing a fancy hat and wearing a white dress.

"Morning," Marinette said. "I just came back to return the book I borrowed."

"You already finished your studying?" Audrey questioned.

"Yeah, I took so many notes and did so much practice yesterday," Marinette said as she put the book down on the counter. She then took out a shawl she made. "I used those notes to try my hand at making a shawl."

The shawl was pale pink with the same dark gray and white color scheme in a diamond pattern. The diamonds had intervals of the colors, each in different orders, and the shawl also had some fringes on the ends.

"Exceptional. Absolutely exceptional." Audrey said, nodding in approval with a smile.

Marinette giggled, then put her work back in the basket before looking around the store.

"Now that I've gotten patterns down, are there any other books?" Marinette asked with enthusiasm. She had big, glittering eyes.

"You've read and studied almost every single book in this shop," Audrey commented. "You certainly are meticulous about your passion."

"Well, I can't help it!" Marinette giggled as she scoured the store to look at all of the dresses and clothes Audrey made.

She soon found one particular how-to book that she had her eye on for a long time, and she picked it up.

"Aha! I found it!" Marinette said.

"That one? But that's the one with the most advanced skills in it." Audrey stated as she looked it over.

"Well, it's my favorite one in here!" Marinette said as she started flipping through the pages of the book. "All of these dresses are so beautiful, so elegant, and so complex!"

"That's the only book you haven't studied cover-to-cover," Audrey commented. "And since you're so eager to learn, why don't you take it?"

"But Mme.!" Marinette protested.

"I insist," Audrey said as Marinette made her way to the door. "And be sure to come by with some of your works."

"Thank you so much, Mme. Bourgeois! Thank you!" Marinette said as she left the shop and started skipping away.

A few men had been watching the whole thing and were secretly mocking her. Once she was a safe distance away, they started singing.

_"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar. Is her poor head on properly?" _They sang.

_"With that dreamy, far-off look." _Some girls sang as they watched Marinette pass through.

_"And her nose stuck in a book." _Other men sang. Marinette was too focused on her book to listen to their rambling.

_"What a puzzle to us all is that Mari." _Everyone sang as Marinette sat on the edge of a fountain and folded her legs up.

_"Oh... Isn't this amazing. It's my favorite part because... You'll see," _Marinette sang as she looked over to some smaller girls who'd come up to watch her. _"See the complicated sewing. But I won't see how it gets done 'till chapter three!"_

She stood up, hugged the book to her chest, and started walking around again with a laugh. She immediately went back to walking around.

_"No surprise that her name means "ladybug." She's creative and lucky." _A woman said as she looked at some of the things Marinette was sketching - some of which she was _wearing_.

_"But behind that sweet façade, I can tell she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us." _A man - the woman's husband - said, agreeing with his wife.

_"She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us, Mari!" _The crowd sang as Marinette kept walking, reading, and sketching her designs.

As she passed by a small suit shop, out of the door came a sharply-dressed young man with golden blonde hair that was neatly and fully combed back with peridot green eyes and was wearing a cold scowl on his face.

"You have wonderful taste, M. Graham de Vanily," The proprietor of the shop said. "You're one of the most handsome men in the whole world."

"Don't flatter me. It won't work." The young man said.

"But Félix, there's no girl alive who wouldn't swoon over you." The shopkeeper insisted.

"Not quite. There's one who hasn't fallen to my charms yet," Félix said, a smirk coming on to his face. He then gestured his hand over to Marinette. _"Her."_

"Whoa, the bakers' daughter?! Your _late cousin's_ fiancé?!" The shopkeeper said, surprised at Félix's choice.

"She's the one," Félix confirmed. "Since Adrien didn't live long enough to be able to pledge his life to her, _I'll _do it. I'll prove to Marinette that I can be an even better husband than he ever could."

"But weren't you and your cousin close?" The shopkeeper asked.

"True... But when Marinette came along, that changed," Félix began before he started to sing, too. _"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I thought, "she's gorgeous, so pretty." Here in town it's only she, who could tell apart Adrien and me. So I intend to one him up and wed Mari." _

But he soon caught sight of Marinette leaving and he started to run to catch up to her.

A few girls were watching Félix, and they immediately started gushing over him.

_"Look, there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Félix! Oh, he's so cute!" _The trio of ladies sang. The young man ignored them as he continued to track Marinette down.

_"Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, bright, strong and handsome brute!" _They sang before swooning to the ground.

Félix caught sight of Marinette in the crowd and began giving chase while trying to duck and dodge the pedestrians.

_"Bonjour (Pardon)!" "Good day!" "Mais oui!" "You call this bacon?!" "What lovely grapes!"_

Everyone in the market was running around, busier than bees and going about their business. Marinette was moving through the crowd, not without tripping or stumbling, but she kept getting back up and continuing to walk. Félix kept losing sight of her while trying to walk around everyone else, and he was using his manners to the best of his ability to get through and catch up.

_"Some cheese!" "Ten yards!" "One pound!" "Excuse me!" "I'll get the knife!" "Please let me through!" "These figs!" "Those fish!" "They're pale!" "They smell!" "Madame's mistaken." "Well, maybe so..."_

Marinette lowered her book before singing out loud, _"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

_"Just watch, I'll make Marinette my wife!" _Félix boasted in the crowd.

The people started to sing again, crooning, _"Look, there she goes, that girl who's strange, but special! A most peculiar young lady!"_

Félix decided to go around the group to catch up to Marinette.

_"It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in." _The people sang.

Marinette was just minding her own business, reading her book and thinking about her designs.

_"Cause she really is a funny girl." _The townsfolk sang as Félix kept running behind nearby buildings to get ahead of Marinette and head her off.

_"A beauty, but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl... Mari!" _They sang. _"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"_

Marinette looked behind her and saw everyone going about their own business. She shook her head, then sighed before continuing on her way.

She was examining the pages in the book, when Félix came up next to her and said, "_Bonjour_, Marinette."

"Hi, Félix." Marinette said neutrally.

Félix, upset at being ignored, quickly got ahead of her and put his foot out.

Marinette tripped, flailed her arms, and then her book flew out of her hands. Félix swiftly caught Marinette by the waist with one arm while catching her book in one hand.

"I've got you." He said.

Marinette rolled her eyes and saw that Félix had her book in his hand.

"Um, thanks. Anyway, I was reading that." Marinette said as she reached for it.

"Of course you were." Félix said with a chuckle as began flipping through the pages.

"Could you _please_ let go of me?" Marinette asked as took Félix's arm off her and stepped away from him.

"You can't possibly hope to replicate these designs. You don't have the skills or talent for it." Félix stated.

"I was only looking at those designs for inspiration for something original, Félix," Marinette said as she took the book away from him. "And besides, once I get more experience and learn some new things, I'll be able to remake those dresses easily."

"Come on, Marinette," Félix stated, trying to play nice with her. "Stop worrying about making dresses and start worrying about your future!"

"Dress making _is_ my future!" Marinette insisted, crossing her arms.

"Not what I meant," Félix said. "I was talking about your marital status. Everyone in town is talking about it. Ever since my cousin passed on... You've been sad. It's palpable."

"Félix, stop," Marinette politely said. "Yes, I miss Adrien, but I won't let his passing run my life choices forever. You once said it yourself: there's plenty of fish in the sea, right?"

"Yeah," Félix said, unamused at his own words being used against him. "But there was only one Adrien."

Marinette gave a sad nod, agreeing.

"Changing the subject, I was wondering if you'd like to head over to the tavern to look at my trophies." Félix said as he took Marinette's shoulder and started leading her away.

"No thanks," Marinette said as she tried pulling away from him. "My parents need my help at the bakery."

"Your parents have held their own without you before," Félix spat, crossing his arms. "What's one day without your help?"

Marinette scowled at Félix and said, "_Adrien_ would've at least asked my parents' consent before taking me anywhere when my parents needed me."

Félix grit his teeth and his mouth pressed into a firm line.

"Marinette!" A voice said.

Marinette turned around to see a girl her age with wavy, dark red hair, tan skin, hazel eyes framed by glasses, and wearing an orange dress. She was waving at Marinette.

_'Dieu merci! Alya needs me!' _Marinette thought, a smile on her face. She said, "Gotta go, Félix!"

Marinette started running towards Alya, and then the girls started walking together. Félix was just watching, his mouth turning up into a smirk.

"Thanks for the save, Alya." Marinette said as they made their way back to the bakery.

"No problem, girl," Alya replied with a laugh. "Now let's get you back home."

The girls opened the door to the bakery and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? It's Alya! I brought Marinette home!"

"Hi there, Alya," Sabine, Marinette's mother said. She was a smaller, Asian woman with short black hair. "Thanks for bringing Marinette back."

"No problem." Alya said.

"So how was town today, Marinette?" Tom asked as he put some breads down for everyone to eat.

"I got another book from Mme. Bourgeois to study," Marinette said. "It's the most advanced one, so hopefully I can pick up some new tricks."

"Don't sell yourself short, girl," Alya said. "You've got talent."

"Thanks, Alya..." Marinette said as she sat down. "Mom, Dad, Alya... Do you think I'm weird?"

"Weird? You?" Alya asked. "Quirky, yes, but that's what makes you so much fun! Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

"Well, ever since... you know... I've felt like there's really no reason for me to be in this town." Marinette admitted.

Everyone's faces fell.

Marinette was once engaged to Adrien Agreste, the heir to the Agreste family. A young green-eyed Adonis who's heart was as golden as his hair. They were madly in love, they were happy together, and they intended on getting married as soon as possible. Marinette was beloved by her betrothed, and his mother Emilie. She was also in good standing with his father, Gabriel, for her design talents.

Their relationship wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, though. There were times where they argued, and there were misunderstandings they had to clear up. But a lot of that came from his cousin, Félix, trying to break them up. And it didn't hurt that Marinette was the only one who could tell Adrien and Félix apart because of their personalities, so whenever Félix tried to impersonate Adrien to hurt his relationship, she saw _right through it_. In fact, it was because of this that Marinette was able to win over most of Adrien's family for good.

But some time later, Adrien had contracted a fatal disease, and it wasn't long before the disease took him from Marinette. The poor girl, her parents, and _his_ parents were grieving over his loss in the absolute worst ways.

"What about Félix?" Tom asked, a bit of an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Don't start!" Alya said, about to get angry. "He's a troublemaker!"

"And rude, and pushy..." Marinette agreed. "There's just no way."

"I can see that," Sabine spoke. "He's been hounding you for your hand in marriage ever since Adrien passed on."

"That guy doesn't know that Marinette doesn't like his company. Or he just chooses to ignore it." Alya said.

"So gross." Marinette agreed, shuddering.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have a reason to stay in this village," Sabine said. "You have Alya, and Mme. Bourgeois is a good mentor to you."

Marinette gave a nod and said, "I know..."

"Speaking of leaving the village, I need to head out of town for a few days," Tom said as Marinette took a bite of one of the crusty rolls. "There's a bakers' convention a few villages over and I plan on going to network with other bakers. Maybe get my hands on some new things to use in the bake shop."

"That's a great idea, dad!" Marinette said. "Mom and I can hold down the fort while you're gone."

"Okay, then!" Tom said as he smiled and got up. He ran into the kitchen and started gathering up breads of all varieties.

"This is gonna be a great chance, Marinette! The more business your dad gets, the more money they'll make and the more you'll be able to spend on making your designs! Then you can start selling them!" Alya said.

"That'd be great!" Marinette agreed as the two girls shared a high-five.

Tom hitched the carriage up to their horse, Levain, and he loaded up breads, rolls, and pastries of many kinds into their baskets and onto the carriage.

Tom got the saddle up on the horse, and then he mounted it. He said to his family, "I should be back in a few days. Take good care of the bakery and the home while I'm gone."

"We will, dad," Marinette said. "Just get back safely."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Tom asked. "I never get to bring you souvenirs from my trips."

"It's not necessary, dad," Marinette insisted. "You've already given me everything I could ever want or need."

"Marinette, let your father get you _something_, at least. Maybe new fabric or sewing tools?" Sabine spoke.

"Okay..." Marinette said as she looked around and saw some of the flowers on the ground. "Well... I don't think I've ever seen any roses around here... Is it possible for you to get me a rose so I can start a small garden or something?"

"That's perfectly manageable." Tom laughed before cracking the reigns, turning Levain around and started driving the horse away.

"Goodbye, Tom! Good luck!" Sabine called.

"Goodbye, honey, Marinette! Take good care while I'm gone!" Tom said as he drove Levain down the road.

Tom was riding Levain a very long way. He drove his horse over a bridge that went over a small river, and he continued riding through the picturesque countryside, with all of the trees changing color and falling, the temperatures slowly dropping, etc. The ride was smooth, quiet, and uneventful.

The beautiful scenery was soon bathed in the darkness of the evening, and this gave the scenery a very dark, spooky vibe. Tom was now riding in the dark, carrying a lantern in one hand. The older man seemed to be going through an endless pathway in the woods. The look of the trees were unchanging, it looked like he was in the same place no matter how far the horse walked. And the end of the pathway had a small light that didn't seem to be getting any bigger.

A light at the end of a never-ending tunnel, if you will.

But after what seemed like a few hours, Tom found himself on the other end of the road, but he what saw in front of him was nothing short of breathtaking... And puzzling.

It was a beautiful and ornate mansion out in the middle of nowhere. The landscaping both inside and out of the gates was that of summer/spring weather while the immediate area around it was autumn, like everywhere else in that part of the world at the time.

"I... I must have been out longer than I thought." He murmured as the wind started picking up.

The wind chill made Tom feel like he was freezing, and he could have sworn he saw a few large snowflakes blowing around, too.

Rather than question the strange weather, he drove Levin towards the estate. Once he got to the gates, they opened, almost like they knew he was there and needed shelter for the night.

Again, Tom didn't question it - his exhaustion was getting to him. He saw a small stable with plenty of food and water. He dismounted Levain and brought the horse into the stable.

Tom immediately walked to the double doors at the top of the stairs. They opened to reveal that the interior was just as luxurious as the outside.

"Hello? Does anyone live here?" Tom asked loudly.

No answer.

The scent of freshly-cooked food filled the hall, tickling Tom's nose. His stomach growled. Tom followed his sense of smell through the castle.

"Great Scot!" He exclaimed as he came upon a large dining room with a table that could sit at least twenty people at once.

The table had a spread of foods. There was Chateaubriand with Béarnaise sauce, herb-seasoned fire-cooked potatoes, a salad made with roasted brussels sprouts, some bacon, and apples. The meal also comprised of fresh-baked breads with a dish of butter, a giant bottle each of Cabernet Sauvignon and Pinot Blanc wines, a large cake, etc. The list went on and on. Tom swore he saw lamb chops with mint sauce, pheasant with truffle risotto, etc.

The sight of all of this food made Tom's stomach yowl for satisfaction.

"Oh, this all looks so good, but..." Tom began, but he saw that there was a table setting only for one person. He loudly said, "I thank you for your hospitality."

He sat at the table and he started eating some of the pheasant, potatoes, and bread. As soon as his teeth chiseled into the thin, crisp, mahogany crust and tore through the pillowy, chewy interior, the aroma of yeast and wheat perfumed Tom's sinuses and made his stomach sing a capella with satisfaction.

He kept eating, stuffing his stomach like a sack of potatoes that was getting more and more full. By the time he started on the cake, his belly was swelling. Once he put the plate down, he let out a big, loud, belch and he felt some of the gas coming out of his stomach, making him feel a little better.

Once he finished his meal, he stood up and stretched with a large yawn. He began walking through the halls to leave, but his eyes were starting to grow heavy. He passed by another door in the hallway, and it opened on its own.

Tom once again let his curiosity guide him. He stepped into the room, and saw a palatial, dark red, king-sized canopy bed with gold trim, there was a large wardrobe in the room and a large window that had a view to the garden outside. There were golden curtains framing it, too.

His fatigue hit him like a sack of flour, and he trudged over to the bed. He yawned, changed into a provided night robe, and he crawled into the bed.

The next morning, Tom woke up in the bed and he looked around. He saw that his clothes were cleaned and pressed. He smiled and got out of bed, then he saw something outside the window that he was in awe of.

He immediately ran through the the estate, then made his way out the front door to get a good look. Since it was covered by the dark of night, he couldn't see the beauty of the gardens. The plants included beautiful fruit trees in full bloom, some trees that didn't have flowers were fat and filled with leaves, branches, and some bird nests. The fountain in the garden was large and lush and it also doubled as a bird bath for the birds.

"This isn't anything like I've ever seen before. I wish Marinette could be here to see this." Tom said as he looked around.

What stood out to Tom was something of upmost importance to him.

He saw giant, full, beautiful rosebushes that had a variety of colors on the branches. Pink and red on one bush, white and yellow on another, and lavender all alone on one bush.

One particular rose - a full, pink one that was glittering in the sunlight - was basically calling out to him, "Pluck me! Pluck me!"

Tom smiled and walked over to the bush. He said, "I'm sure it wouldn't be too much trouble if I picked just _one_ rose for Marinette. It's all she wants. And there's so many, and the host has been kind enough already."

He took out a small pocket knife and cut the stem from the flower before taking it into his hand.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind Tom.

A shadow came over the man and he turned around. At the sight of the... thing... in front of him, he screamed, and fainted from the shock of what he saw. The shadow came over him and clawed hands reached for the unconscious man.

Levain heard the commotion, broke free from the stable, and ran out of the estate gardens to get home.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 1 and DONE! Now, I'm sure you're all going to be upset that I chose Luka to be the beast in this scenario instead of Adrien, but I like putting the Lukanette twist on fairy tales. I already did it to Cinderella in my other story "Timbre," so I thought, "why not?" And besides, I think it's easier to make it that this whole thing started from a major misunderstanding. **

**As for why Félix is the villain here? Well, whenever I put Adrien and Luka in a story as rivals for Marinette's love, I'm _always_ torn on an endgame and even when Lukanette IS the intended endgame for a story, I have a hard time putting Adrien in an antagonistic role that still keeps him IC. Then I always end up having a block and giving up. So, I thought, "why not make Adrien's prick of a cousin the villain instead?"**

**In the next chapter, Marinette once again has to get Félix off her back, but her mundane life takes a major turn when Levain comes back without her father. **

**So, let's set up a review goal before we see chapter two! I'd like to see about 4+ reviews, please? **


	2. Into the Den

**Okay, chapter 2 is up and running! Now, I really intend on doing my best to twist things around for this story, so please be patient with me. **

**In this chapter, Marinette once again has to deal with Félix, but luckily she's got one clever vixen on her side. But then the poor girl has to go and get her father out of a bad situation. But what price will she have to pay for it?**

**Like in the last chapter, I'm reworking some of the songs from the 1991 movie. **

* * *

Back in the village, Marinette was in the living room of the cottage, reading one of her design books and working on a dress that she had on a mannequin. She had Alya with her, who was watching and helping where she could.

"Where do you want these pins, girl?" Alya asked.

"On the table, Alya." Marinette said as she was sewing some tuile onto the dress.

"Okay," Alya said before putting the pins on the table. "So what's the plan for this dress?"

"Something elegant and luxurious. Floor-length, lavender with some silver stitching or embroidery on a draped skirt. Wrist-length melon sleeves with a sweetheart neckline... What do you think?"

"Sounds like a lot of work, but you'll pull it off," Alya said as she laughed. "I think this has more advanced techniques than you've done before."

"I know! I can't wait to try them out!" Marinette said as she took a piece of lavender silk that Audrey had let her use.

"Marinette! Alya!" Sabine said as she came into the living room.

"Hi, mom," Marinette said. "What's going on?"

"I need to go into town to get more ingredients for the bakery," Sabine said. "I should be back in about an hour or so. Have fun, you two."

"Thanks, mom," Marinette said. "Alya and I are going to have so much fun making this dress."

Sabine gave a nod before leaving out the door to the cottage. She started walking down the usual road into town.

But she didn't notice there was movement in the nearby bushes and trees. A hand pushed a branch away to reveal Félix in a much more formal suit than usual. His hair was still the same, though. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Good, her mom's gone. And that stupid dad of hers isn't around, either," He said with a wicked smirk. "This is Marinette's lucky day."

He turned around to look at the crowd that he'd assembled. Most of the townsfolk had arrived. He'd brought in the priest from the nearby church, called in a local band, had the florist create a rose archway where the priest was standing, there was a huge table with a large spread of food (and a cake that he'd asked the family chefs to make).

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," Félix said to everyone before putting on a sad act. "It's my honor to marry the woman my departed cousin loved so dearly. I'm sure he would've wanted me to take care of Marinette for him."

Everyone's faces fell sadly.

"Now, time for me to get in there and pop the question to the young lady." Félix said as he started walking to the cottage.

Everyone started laughing (though some of the women were sobbing at this news).

In the cottage, Marinette was still working on the dress. She'd asked Alya to get some snacks for them in the kitchen.

Outside, Félix was at the door of the cottage. He straightened out his tie and he rang the doorbell.

Alya was on her way to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell, and she approached the door. She looked through the peephole, only to see Félix.

Alya groaned and covertly locked the door before running back to Marinette.

"Marinette, we've got company." Alya said.

Marinette turned around and saw the annoyed look on her best friend's face.

"Let me guess: Félix?" Marinette questioned. All it took was a nod from Alya for Marinette to understand. "Ugh, can't that guy take a hint?"

"I locked the door," Alya said, only to hear the doorbell again. "There he is again!"

Marinette's face grew stern, before smiling mischievously. She said, "Alya? How would you like to help me get that guy to back off?"

"Oh, I am _so_ in!" Alya said with a smile. "You've got a plan?"

"I sure do." Marinette said with a giggle and a smile before motioning for Alya to come in and listen to her plan.

Félix, growing impatient, rang the doorbell again. This time, however, Marinette answered.

"Why, Félix... What a surprise." Marinette said as he rudely let himself in the house. Inside, Marinette was smirking.

"Hello there, Marinette," Félix said as he walked into the common area of the house. He saw the dress. "Still dress-making, I see."

"Yes," Marinette said neutrally. "But what brings you by?"

"I have good news for you, Marinette," Félix said as he approached. "Today, I intend on making your dreams come true."

"Um... What do you know about my dreams?" Marinette asked. While he wasn't looking, Marinette quickly looked behind her and cued for Alya to go out the back door.

"I know all about them," Félix said as he started talking. "Imagine this: the Agreste-Graham de Vanily mansion on a snowy, winter day, with a beautiful feast laid out."

He sat down on the couch and started rolling his shoulders and looking at Marinette, saying, "My little wife, massaging my shoulders."

Marinette nearly gagged.

"While the little ones are practicing their posture or playing with the hamsters," Félix continued as he stood up and got into Marinette's space. "We'll have six or seven."

"Hamsters?" Marinette asked, playing dumb, all while thinking, _'WHY is he hijacking the idea of me and Adrien having a hamster?!'_

"No. Children, Marinette," Félix said. "Silly as ever."

"Doesn't sound realistic to me." Marinette said as she started walking away.

She made it into the hallway near the front door. She looked out the window and saw Alya was in position. Marinette smiled.

"And do you know who that beautiful, little wife will be?" Félix asked as he approached.

"Um, I have an idea, but I'm not looking forward to the answer..." Marinette began, then Félix snagged her hand and whirled her around.

_"YOU_, Marinette." Félix said with a wicked smile.

Marinette began to sweat.

"Félix, I... I thought I've told you my true feelings before." Marinette said while feigning surprise as Félix started dragging her to the door.

_'All according to plan.'_ Marinette thought with a smile.

"Yes, you have," Félix said as he stopped in front of the door and held both of her wrists. "But Adrien's no longer with us. I'm going to take his place. So, marry me."

Marinette took her hands away just as Alya ran to the front door while being quiet. The redhead put her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, Félix," Marinette said as she went from smiling to giving him a firm frown. "But you're not Adrien, you will never _be_ Adrien, I'll never replace him, and the idea of marrying _you_ makes me want to throw up! So my answer is, _HELL NO!"_

Alya opened the front door from outside just as Marinette punched Félix in the jaw, sending him flying out the door and he fell face-first into a mud puddle. Alya was laughing as she ran back inside, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Everyone who saw Félix face-plant into the mud started laughing at his misfortune. He stood back up, realized what'd just transpired, then he snarled in rage.

"Judging by your mud-covered suit, I'm going to assume she said "no?"" One of the guests asked, still laughing.

The jilted "groom" growled angrily and he snagged the guest by the collar of his shirt. He said, "I'll have Marinette as my Missus! That, I guarantee!"

He threw the man away before stomping off in anger, wiping the mud off his face.

Back inside the cottage, Marinette and Alya were laughing their heads off, almost to the point where their faces were turning blue.

"Oh man, Marinette! That was a _riot!_ You got him!" Alya laughed.

"_That_ should get the point across!" Marinette laughed, agreeing.

"I can't get that messy image of him out of my mind! That won't get old for a _long _while!" Alya guffawed as the girls went to the front door.

Marinette hid out of sight.

"Is he gone?" Marinette asked as Alya looked out the window.

"Coast is clear, girl." Alya said.

"Good." Marinette said, relieved. She unlocked the door and the girls went outside.

"He's got some balls." Alya spoke, not amused about Félix's stunt.

"Yeah. _Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!" _Marinette said before starting to sing. The girls started going around the house. _"Me! The wife of that boorish, pushy..."_

Alya followed.

_"Madame Félix! Can you just see it?!" _Marinette asked in song, then acted like a stereotypical demure woman. _"Madame Félix, his "little wife.""_

Both girls then faux gagged, sticking out their tongues.

_"No ma'am! Not me! I guarantee it," _Marinette sang, then took Alya's hand. _"I want much more than this provincial life!"_

The girls then ran out to the hill behind the cottage. It overlooked a beautiful mountain range scene with a large, sparkling river at the base of the mountains, lush, dark forest green evergreen trees and picturesque autumn trees with their leaves changing colors.

_"I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell..." _Marinette sang as she and Alya sat down on the grass. Alya put a hand on her BFF's shoulder.

_"And for once, it might be grand to have someone understand," _Marinette sang as she remembered her beloved, departed fiancé. _"I want so much more than they've got planned."_

Marinette noticed a few birds up in the sky, flying around before flying far away, and out of sight.

She sighed before saying, "Like I said: since Adrien passed, it's like I've lost my reason to stay in this town."

"I'd be so sad if you left, girl," Alya said. "But if you were to leave, at least let me go with you."

"I'd never leave without you, Alya," Marinette agreed. "You're my best friend. I feel like if I were to have an adventure outside of this village, it'd be great to have you with me."

"Agreed." Alya said before the two girls shared a high-five.

The sound of a horse whinnying rang out from the nearby woods. Levain charged through and started running to the girls.

"Levain?!" Marinette asked as she and Alya stood up. The horse slowed down before stopping in front of Marinette.

"Uh-oh..." Alya said. "The carriage is here, the breads are still there, but... No Tom."

"Any ideas what could have happened?" Marinette questioned.

"I don't know," Alya said before Marinette mounted Levain. "What are you doing?"

"Levain, do you know where dad is?" Marinette asked. The horse gave something of a nod. "Then take me there! Please!"

"I'll tell Sabine what's going down! Go and find your old man!" Alya said.

"Got it!" Marinette said as she cracked the reigns and started riding Levain, while Alya ran to the house.

Marinette rode Levain like she was a woman at war. She was focused on the goal, and that was to find her father. By the time the sun set, when Levain ran through the tree pathway in the woods, and they came upon the same mansion.

"Wow... This is beyond weird," Marinette said. She swallowed a lump in her throat before breathing. "Let's go."

The horse reared up on his hind legs before charging for the mansion.

Once Marinette got into the yard and rode Levain through the gardens, she looked around at the moon-kissed flowers and said, "This... What _is_ this place?"

The horse brought Marinette to the door of the estate. She dismounted before walking up the stairs to the door. She gently pushed the door open, only to reveal a beautiful, luxurious hallway with bad lighting.

Marinette took a deep breath before walking in. She walked through the halls, intending to find her father. She _did_ notice the interior was tasteful, well-maintained, and _screamed_ wealth, but that wasn't important.

As she passed an ajar door, she failed to notice a small, dark magenta tiger cub with copper-colored eyes and dark stripes. Marinette turned another corner into the next corridor.

The cub silently ran behind her and came to a door with large handles. She used her front paw to push the door open before silently slinking away.

Immediately after, Marinette heard hoarse, loud coughing coming from somewhere. Marinette looked around, and after a few sweeps of the hallway with her eyes, she saw the open door. She could tell that's where the coughing was coming from. Marinette ran to the door, saw that there was a spiral staircase that went down into the dark. Once again, she heard coughing. Marinette then took a candlestick before rushing down the stairs.

"Hello?! Dad, are you down here?!" Marinette asked.

"Marinette?" Tom asked.

Marinette gasped as she saw her father behind the dungeon cell bars, sitting on a bench and coughing heavily.

"Dad! Are you okay?!" Marinette said as her father ran to the bars and grabbed them.

"Marinette, how did you find me?" Tom asked.

"Levain brought me here, but that's neither here nor there," Marinette said before her father coughed heavily. "Let me find the keys to let you out."

"No, Marinette, listen to me," Tom spoke, before coughing again. "Please, leave me behind and go home!"

"Why?" Marinette asked. "And more importantly, who put you in here?!"

"No time to explain, but it's more like _what_ put me-" Tom began.

"Hello?" Someone spoke from behind.

Marinette whirled around, noticed a silhouette in the dark, and she stood up confront him.

"Who are you?!" Marinette asked.

"I'm the owner of this mansion," The voice explained. "But... Who might _you_ be?"

"My name is Marinette! I'm here for my father! Please, set him free! He's sick and he could die!" Marinette pleaded with him.

The person said, "Well, I..."

"Why is he even in the dungeon anyway?!" Marinette questioned. "My father wouldn't commit a single crime!"

"I... Actually did," Tom admitted. "All I remember before fainting was picking a rose."

"What?!" Marinette asked her dad. "The rose I wanted?!"

"Yes." Tom said.

"But that isn't fair!" Marinette said before turning her head back to the other person. "Listen, I'm the one who asked for the rose! Please, let _me_ take the punishment!"

"But..." The voice tried to reason.

"I'll take his place here if you want!" Marinette offered.

"What?" The man asked. "You... Would really do that?"

"Marinette, no! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Tom pleaded.

"Would you let him go if I stayed in his place?" Marinette questioned, taking a step forward.

"Yes, I will," He said, taking a step forward. "But... Only if you swear to stay here forever. Either way, it's up to you."

Marinette saw there was some light coming in through the ceiling window - which led outside, she assumed - and saw there was a spot between her and her father's captor.

"...Come into the light." Marinette said in request.

"Are you sure? I... Don't think I'm very easy on the eyes." He asked.

"Please?" Marinette asked again.

"Okay..." He said before slowly coming forward.

As he came forward, Marinette's eyes widened.

Before her stood a giant snake-like creature who stood at least three or four heads taller than her. The bottom half of his body was a giant, long snake's tail that had a rattle, and it was covered in murky teal scales. The top half of his body looked like the arms, chest, and neck area had similar scales that were absolutely _covered_ in skin lesions, which looked disgusting. His hands had claws that were about an inch long, and there was a bangle on his left wrist.

But his face looked like a snake's head in a human's shape, scales and all, with big, blue, snake-like eyes.

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of him. She turned around to her dad, who pleaded to Marinette, "Don't do this, Marinette!"

Marinette looked at her father, then told him, "I love you, dad."

She stood up, turned back to the beast, and with her eyes closed, she approached him and said, "I swear on my life."

"Deal." He said before slithering over to the dungeon cell. He unlocked the door.

Tom ran to Marinette as she collapsed to her knees, about to cry.

"Marinette, please! You've got your own life to live! Go back to the village, chase your dreams!" Tom pleaded.

"No, dad... There's nothing in that town for me anymore. Might as well be here." Marinette said as she hugged her father back.

The beast, who was staying back to give them space, watched sadly as father and daughter said goodbye to each other.

"...Are you two ready?" He gently asked after a few minutes.

Marinette stood up and gave him a nod. He nodded in reply, then snapped his fingers. A pair of snakes took Tom by the arms and started dragging him to a carriage that was outside the castle.

"Please, don't hurt my daughter! Please!" Tom pleaded with the snakes.

"Don't worry, ssssssir," One of them said as they dropped him next to the carriage. "Your daughter will be perfectly sssssafe with ussssss. Our massssster is a benevolent perssssson, and will treat her with nothing but the upmossssst ressssspect."

The other snake ushered Tom into the carriage, which started moving on its own accord out of the garden.

Marinette, who was watching the scene from one of the windows, began crying as she saw her father disappear from her sight.

The beast slithered closer to her, tempted to put a hand to her shoulder for comfort, but he backed off, since he wasn't sure if she wanted it.

"I'll show you to your room." The snake monster said as he started slithering to the stairs, then began climbing them up without an issue.

"My room?" Marinette asked as she followed.

"Yeah, your room," He replied as he opened the door and led Marinette out. "Come on."

Instead of questioning him, Marinette just fell quiet as she looked around at her new surroundings as he led her through the castle with a candle. She saw how dark and brooding the colors of the interior of the castle were, including gargoyles on the walls.

Spooked, Marinette ran closer to the beast, and he turned his head around to look at her. His face fell when he saw the tear streaming down her face.

He soon stopped in front of a door and he opened it, saying, "Here's your room."

Marinette looked inside and saw a beautiful, queen-size bed in a large room. The bedding was in pink and had a few dark grey accents in it. She saw that the bedroom had a window out to the garden and a large wardrobe.

"It... It's beautiful." Marinette said as she walked inside the room.

"Listen..." The beast began, getting Marinette's attention. "You can go anywhere in the estate that you want. And if there's anything you need, I'll have the servants help you out."

"...Thank you..." Marinette quietly said.

"Also... I know this probably isn't going to make the situation any better, but I want you to feel at home here," He said as he took out a small box that was red with black spots. "So... Here."

Marinette was silent, but she took the box into her hands. She still refused to look the beast in the eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you'll be there so we can get to know each other a little more." He said before slithering away.

Marinette's face fell, thinking, _'That was very kind of him, but...'_

But she cleared that thought from her mind, then shut the door and locked it before running to the bed. She threw herself onto it and started crying into her pillow. Outside the perimeter of the estate, it was nothing short of snowy and the weather was only getting worse.

* * *

In the Agreste-Graham de Vanily mansion, Félix had cleaned himself up and was now in the living/dining room area, angrily sulking in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea.

"Marinette has some nerve! She's pissed off the wrong man! No one denies Félix Graham de Vanily!" He griped.

"Indeed." Amélie Graham de Vanily, his mother, agreed. She had the same hair and eyes as her son and was wearing a black dress.

She'd walked in with a tray that had a teapot, complete with a cup, saucer, sugar cubes, and a few small desserts.

"It wasn't enough that she chose Adrien over me, but for her to shoot me down in such a mortifying way... This is too much!" Félix ranted.

He grabbed the tea tray and threw it into the fire, breaking it.

"More tea?" Amélie asked her son, instead of addressing his fit.

"That's not going to help, mother," Félix said. "The bottom line is that I'm degraded."

"You? No way," Amélie insisted. "You've got to pick yourself back up."

Félix pouted before his mother started singing.

_"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, my son, looking so down in the __dumps," _Amélie sang as Félix took a vase and threw it on the ground in a huff. _"Every guy your age wants to BE you, my son, even when taking your lumps."_

He blew a raspberry in response.

_"There's no boy in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy," _Amélie sang as she put her hands on her son's shoulders. _"Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why." _

Félix pouted again as Amélie began to dance.

_"No one's slick as my son, no one's quick as my son. No one's hair as incredibly thick as my son!" _Amélie sang before putting her hands in his hair. _"There's no one in town quite as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon!"_

Félix looked at the portrait of him and Adrien together. They were cousins, but they were easily mistaken for twins - the fact their mothers were identical twins didn't help.

_"You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley," _Amélie sang as she sashayed around the room, waving her hands to the male servants in the house. _"And they can tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on."_

Félix looked at Amélie. She snapped her fingers and more of the butlers and maids in the estate came into the room.

_"No one's been like my (her) son! A king pin like my (her) son!" _Amélie sang with the servants playing the chorus.

_"No one's brain is as sharp as a pin like my son!" _Amélie sang as she came over to Félix and tapped his forehead.

_"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" _Félix sang, smirking wickedly and crossing his arms.

_"My, what a guy, my (her) dear son!" _Amélie crooned with the servants in the background.

_"Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hip-hips!" _The chorus sang.

_"My son is the best and the rest is all drips!" _Amélie sang as she twirled around before posing like a model.

_"No one fights like my (her) son, can do right like my (her) son!" _The group sang as they kept praising Félix.

_"No one's got a knack for trickery like my son!" _Amélie crooned.

_"For there's no one as clever or brainy!" _The maids sang, all clearly kissing up to the Graham de Vanily heir.

_"As you see, I've got tactics to spare!" _He sang as did a counter-riposte against his mother before parrying and they got back to fencing again.

_"Not a bit of him acts like a baby!" _Amélie giggled.

_"That's right," _Félix agreed before gesturing to his bookcase. _"And I've got advanced books stored everywhere!"_

_"No one hits like my (her) son! Matches wits like my (her) son!" _The chorus crooned as Amélie and Félix continued their fencing match.

_"In a fencing match, no one can fence like my son!" _Amélie sang as she took two of the picks for the fireplace and tossed one of them over to Félix.

He caught it in his hand, then started doing some fencing poses. Amélie said, "En garde!"

The two of them started to spar and were having fun.

_"I'm especially good at a ceding parry!" _He sang before Amélie lunged to her son. She tried to touch him with her pick, but he rotated his pick around hers before knocking his mother's weapon away. _"Ha!"_

_"Touché for my (her) son!" _The chorus crooned.

_"When I was a lad, I practiced once a day, so my skills could make me a star," _He sang as he pretended to fence with the fire pick. _"And now that I'm grown, I practice three times a day, so my talent is way above par!"_

_"No one... lies like my (her) son, gets what he wants like my (her) son!"_ The chorus sang, with Amélie leading.

_"Then messes things up for others like my son!" _Amélie sang, praising her son's trickery and cruelty in his moves.

_"I use trophies in all of my decorating!" _Félix crooned as he spoke about his room and saw how many trophies, medals, etc., he had on display.

_"My, what a guy, my (her) dear son!" _Everyone sang and the song wrapped up.

There was a frantic knocking on the door.

Nathalie Sancoeur, the assistant to Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste, a woman wearing black with some red accents (her black hair with a red streak in a bun and glasses) came to the door and opened it.

On the doorstep was Tom, who was covered in the snow that was covering the village. He was breathing heavily, his face frantic, and shaking in his shoes.

"Why, Tom, please, come in," Nathalie asked. The man came in before dusting himself off. "You look very frightened. What brings you by?"

"I'm very sorry to bother you tonight, but I need to borrow a horse!" Tom said.

"A horse?" Félix asked as he and Amélie came to look at him. "What's the matter? Is Levain not doing well?"

"No, it's not that. It's something else completely... He's got..." Tom said. "He's... He's got her... He's got Marinette! She's locked in a dungeon! I..."

"Tom, slow down," Félix began, but his face screamed amusement. "Who's got Marinette in a dungeon?"

"A... A beast... A huge beast!" Tom spoke.

Amélie and Félix started laughing at this notion, but Nathalie remained neutral on the issue.

"I'm not lying!" Tom insisted. "The beast took Marinette prisoner in exchange for my freedom, all because I picked one of his roses!"

"Roses? This time of year?" Amélie asked, laughing.

_"ALL OF THIS IS REAL!"_ Tom shouted. "Marinette is in trouble! I need help to get her out!"

"Crazy old Tom." Amélie giggled.

Affronted, Tom said, "I'm not crazy!"

"Is he a large beast?" Nathalie asked, still neutral.

"At least three heads taller than Marinette!" Tom insisted.

"Furry?" Félix questioned, crossing his arms with a cruel laugh.

"No, scaly! Like a huge snake!" Tom described.

"Claws?" Amélie asked.

"Yes, about an inch long!" Tom said.

"How about fangs?" Félix asked once more.

"Giant, long ones!" Tom groaned, fearful. "Please, help me!"

"Of course, Tom," Amélie said as she subtly tried getting Tom to the door. "We'll help."

"Oh, thank yo-" Tom began, but Amélie tossed him out the door and into the snow.

She then locked it before giggling to Nathalie, "Well, that old man's out of our hair now. Shall we get some dinner?"

Félix's face grew thoughtful as his mother made her way to the dining room.

"Crazy old Tom, huh...?" Félix muttered before his face lit up, inspired.

He took Amélie by the shoulder to stop her.

_"Mother, I'm afraid I've been thinking." _Félix sang to his mom, a smirk coming onto his face.

_"It's not the worst pastime." _Amélie sang.

_"I know. That old coot is Marinette's father. Seems his sanity's starting to go," _Félix continued. _"Look, the gears in my head have been turning since I looked at that bakery man. See, I swore to myself that I'd wed Marinette, and now I'm evolving a plan!"_

"Ooh, let me hear it." Amélie said, before Félix motioned for her to lean in so he could whisper into her ear.

"If I..." Félix began, before whispering.

"Okay..." Amélie began.

"Then we..." He continued, whispering again.

"No! She wouldn't-" Amélie gasped, a smile coming on to her face.

"She would." Félix said.

"Now I get it! Go for it!" Amélie encouraged. _"No one plots like my son!"_

_"Takes cheap shots like your son." _Félix sang.

_"Plans to persecute harmless bakers like my son!" _Amélie crooned.

_"So my marriage we soon will be celebrating!" _Félix sang as he took up a glass of red wine one of the butlers brought him.

_"My, what a guy... My son!" _Amélie sang as Félix raised his glass in triumph.

Outside in the snow, Tom was making his way back to the house, saying, "Won't anyone help me?"

He soon got to the cottage, meeting up with Alya and Sabine.

"Any luck?!" Sabine asked frantically.

"No! The Agreste-Graham de Vanily family didn't believe a word I said!" Tom began.

"Damn it!" Alya groaned with a stomp of her foot. "I _told_ you that asking Félix for help was a bad idea!"

"You were right about that, Alya. But _now _what are we going to do?" Sabine asked. "We only had Levain as our one horse."

"I'll go ask my family if you can borrow one of ours!" Alya said. "If it means saving Marinette from that beast, then I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you, Alya." Sabine said as Alya ran back to her house to get one of their horses.

"Oh, Marinette... Why did you have to sacrifice yourself to a monster... For _me?!_" Tom wept.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for chapter 2! Coming up, Marinette's present from the beast turns out to be something very beautiful. All the while, she's being stubborn and trying to avoid the beast as much as she can, and yet she inevitably runs into him.**

**Now, I know I'm not characterizing Luka as very mean in this story, but let's get real: the only time we've seen Luka _actually _get nasty is in "Silencer," but it was with _damn good _reason.**

**Review goal time! Let's see about 13+ before we see chapter three!**


	3. Learning the Song

**Okay, thanks for the reviews, everyone! **

**Today in this chapter, Marinette opens her present from the beast, and despite her stubbornness, she ends up meeting him face-to-face after a while and starts getting to know the _real_ him. **

* * *

Marinette was calming down from her crying fit, and she sat up on the bed. She picked up the small box, and opened it to reveal two stud earrings that were also red with black spots.

Out of the earrings came a small red creature with the same patterning as the earrings. She had big blue eyes.

"Hi there, Marinette! My name is Tikki, and I'm a-!" She began, only for Marinette to start throwing her pillow at her. "Wait! Hey! Stop, please!"

"What are you?! Mouse, a bug?! No, a Bug-Mouse?!" Marinette shrieked.

"Calm down, Marinette! I'm your friend! I'm a kwami!" Tikki explained after evading all the projectiles.

"A... A what?!" Marinette asked, shocked to see her.

"A kwami! An abstract creature connected to those earrings," Tikki explained as Marinette gingerly put the earrings in her ears. "The master gave you those earrings so I could be your friend."

"He... He did?" Marinette asked as she opened her hands. Tikki landed.

"Yes," Tikki confirmed. "He thought you'd be lonely without your family here, so he gave me to you."

Marinette fell quiet for a second, and then she looked at her enw friend as she said, "...That's very kind of him."

"Changing the subject," Tikki said. "Let me explain what I'm capable of and what the earrings can do..."

Marinette listened intently to Tikki, immediately hitting it off with her.

"...And that's how it works," Tikki said, finishing up her spiel. "Any questions?"

"...Not really, no," Marinette began, but there was another knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"...Juleka." A voice quietly said.

Marinette stood up off of the bed, walking to the door, opened and then opened it to reveal the tiger cub with a tea tray on her head.

"Oh, um... Come in." Marinette said as Juleka walked in.

"I brought you some tea..." Juleka said as Marinette took the tray and poured herself a cup.

"Thank you." Marinette said before putting the tray on the nightstand. Juleka leaped up into Marinette's lap.

"What you did for your dad was the bravest thing ever," Juleka commented. "I don't have the courage to do something like that."

"I didn't have anything to lose, Juleka," Marinette said after taking a sip of tea from the cup. "My dad needed to be in the village more than I did."

"Don't worry, Marinette," Tikki said as she landed on her new owner's shoulder. "Things are going to turn out all right in the end. I know it."

Juleka nodded in agreement before saying, "Yeah. I'd better get back down to the kitchen and help with dinner. One of the snake servants will be by to get you later."

Juleka leaped off the bed before bounding out the door.

Marinette sighed before Tikki said, "Okay, now let's get you dressed for dinner! You said you were into dressmaking and fashion design, right?"

She flew over the to the wardrobe and opened the door to reveal several dresses in a variety of designs.

Marinette stood up off the bed and walked over to the dresses. She took out a carmine evening dress that had a one-shoulder neckline with a butterfly sleeve, and a center-draped skirt.

"Oh, that one would look beautiful!" Tikki said.

"Listen, Tikki, that's very nice of you, but... I'm not going to dinner." Marinette said.

"Why?!" Tikki asked. "You should! Or rather, you must!"

"Tikki, I-" Marinette said, only for a knock at the door to interrupt.

The door opened and one of the snake servants came in, before saying, "Dinner issss sssserved."

Downstairs, the beast was waiting at the diner table. There were two place settings, one at the head of the table, and one in the seat adjacent to it.

"She's certainly taking her time," The beast said. "I guess she and Tikki are having too much fun getting to know each other."

"Nice call giving her the Ladybug Miraculous," The tiger cub stated quietly. "I think that'll make her feel more at ease, now that she's lost her family and her freedom in a matter of hours. All over a rose."

"I wasn't going to make it into such a big deal," He admitted. "I was just gonna tell the poor man that if he wanted a rose, all he had to do was ask. Though I probably shouldn't have scared him by unintentionally sneaking up on him the way I did."

"Yeah, that probably would've helped." Juleka agreed.

"I wasn't expecting the man's daughter to show up, either," The beast added. "...It was amazing that she was willing to take her father's place, but I was never gonna do anything to him."

"But now the girl's here." The tiger cub murmured as she licked her paw.

"I know," The beast said with a sigh. "Nothing we can do about it now. But I could have _sworn_ I put him back in his room so he could recover from the fainting spell, so how'd he wind up in the dungeon?"

The tiger cub tensed up and turned her head away from the beast.

Noticing the baby big cat was acting a bit weird, he gently asked, "Juleka... Do you know something?"

Silence. Juleka shook her head, but didn't say anything. Then the beast came over to her.

"Juleka, please," He pleaded, a smile in his tone. "If there's anything you know about this, tell me. I won't get angry."

"You promise?" Juleka asked.

"Promise." He confirmed with a nod.

"I... overheard that he had a daughter while he was in the gardens, so I... I _might_ have dragged him into the cell while he was unconscious and you weren't looking." Juleka admitted.

The beast's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Juleka, _why?!_" He asked.

"I saw a chance to help you, so I took it." Juleka said.

"Juleka, that was uncalled for. She basically made herself a prisoner for no reason." He scolded.

"Don't you want this spell broken, bro?" Juleka questioned.

"Yes," He said. "I do."

"Then at least try," Juleka said. "She offered herself up on a silver platter, so now you can set yourself free from this."

"...You did that for me?" He asked.

"Yes," Juleka confirmed. "You didn't do anything to deserve to be cursed like this. You've been selfless your whole life, never putting yourself first. But when you tried to put your foot down with that witch..."

He gave a nod before saying, "I know... But she may not like me or even want to get to know me, considering earlier. And besides, she's the loveliest thing I've ever seen..."

"She _is_ beautiful." Juleka agreed.

The door creaked, getting their attention.

"She's here." He said, delighted, but then one of the snakes came in instead of Marinette.

"Pardon my intrusion, Masssster." The snake told the beast.

"Where is she? Is she on her way?" He questioned kindly.

"I... I..." The snake began.

"Go on." The beast said with a kind smile.

"I... I'm afraid she'sssss not coming to dinner," The servant reported. "I tried to perssssssuade her to come and eat, but no luck. She's quite... Headsssssstrong."

The beast's expression didn't change. Rather, he was quiet for a second or two before addressing his servant.

"...I see. Thank you," He said. "Juleka, wait here."

He started slithering out of the dining room.

"What are you going to do?!" Juleka asked as she jumped off the table and followed him.

"Don't worry. I'm going to just go and check on her." The beast said as he went up the stairs to Marinette's room.

He came to the door, then gave it a gentle knock.

"Marinette?" He asked. "It's me."

"What do you want?" She asked curtly.

"I want to make sure you're okay in there," He said as some of the snake servants came over to watch. "Are you hungry? Dinner's ready. You can vent to me if you need to."

"No." Marinette said.

His face fell sadly, then asked, "Please come out, at least? I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

"No! Just leave me alone!" Marinette cried, before starting to weep.

"Okay. I'll give you all the time you need to adjust," He said sadly as he leaned off the door. He turned to the snakes. "Be sure to feed herwhen she's ready. No questions asked, okay?"

"Underssssstood, Massssster." The snakes said together.

The beast slithered off, a sad look on his face.

He went into his room, before gently shutting the door. He slithered to the table in the center of it. There was a beautiful, teal tourmaline hand mirror on it.

He picked it up, then said, "May I see Marinette, please?"

The glass on the mirror glowed before showing Marinette sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face and with Tikki on her shoulder.

"Come on, Marinette," Tikki said. "Why don't you give him a chance? He's giving you your own room instead of locking you in the dungeon, you're allowed wherever you want in the estate, and he's giving you your space so you can acclimate. And wasn't it sweet of him to check up on you?"

"True, Tikki," Marinette admitted. "But locking my dad up over a rose?! That's so petty! I could never... No! I'll just stay away from him and he'll stay away from _me!_"

"I don't think that's possible, Marinette," Tikki stated. "You're here in his home. It's inevitable."

"...I guess you're right." Marinette sighed.

The image in the mirror faded and he looked a bit sad.

"Well, she's giving me credit for how I've treated her so far," He sighed. "I've gotta have hope..."

The beast looked in the mirror, examined himself, and sighed.

He remembered _exactly_ what led up to his situation. Long story short, a girl was visiting the estate, took a _bit_ too much of a liking to him, and tried getting close to him. However, she kept getting in his space, which consisted of her trying to kiss him, hug him, etc., all without his consent. She even tried to keep him away from Juleka, including spreading lies about the situation to tip the scales in her favor, _and_ cause drama between the siblings.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong, it was the guest's fault, and he was _not_ amused. He immediately tried to kick the offender out. But she tried to play the victim again and once again get in his space for a kiss, but he pushed her away, scolded her for not respecting his space, and immediately said that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, demanding that she leave.

Instead of respecting his choices and wishes, she immediately transformed into a witch, and cursed him into his current form.

Basically, he did the right thing, but got punished for it anyway.

But he had a glimmer of hope now that Marinette was there.

He put the mirror down before saying, "This is gonna take time. And I need to do this at _her_ pace. Not mine."

* * *

It'd been about an hour or so since Marinette locked herself in her room. She'd spent the time getting to know Tikki, and having a great conversation with her.

"I know! And then..." Marinette began, but her stomach growled. "...Wow, I must've been in here for a while. I don't remember eating since this morning."

"Well, there's always the kitchen," Tikki said. "Let's go and get something to eat."

Marinette gave a worried nod. She got up off the bed, then left the room. She looked around and saw there wasn't any sign of the beast in the hallway.

"Good, he's not here," Marinette said. "Come on, Tikki."

Marinette started walking through the hallways to go to the dining room/kitchen area.

When she arrived in the dining room, she saw a single place setting with all kinds of silverware, a glass of red wine, and a candlestick lighting for her at the head of the table. And the fireplace was roaring peacefully, too. And there were a lot of different dishes and food out on the table, not unlike what her father was served. Pheasant, breads, roasted meats, and so much more. It was like the castle staff members were just _waiting_ to feed her.

"Wow," Marinette said. "This is a huge spread. I'm not sure I can eat it all."

"Only eat what you can and the rest of the staff will eat what's left," Tikki said as she flew over to the dessert plate and took a macaron up before biting it. "These macarons are great!"

Marinette walked over to her table setting, picked up the plate, and served herself. But she was keeping an eye out just in case the beast snuck up on her or something.

As she sat down and started eating, the flavor of the food was falling on a tongue that had no sense of taste. Or rather, she was so focused on staying alert and wary of her surroundings that she couldn't taste the food.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she munched on a macaron.

"I... I'm fine. Just a little antsy," Marinette said. "It's a little eerie eating alone in here."

"You have _me_, Marinette." Tikki said, flying over to her new owner and sitting next to her plate.

"It's true." Marinette said with a smile and blush.

"Everything will be okay. So eat up!" Tikki said with a giggle.

Marinette, feeling more courageous, smiled at her little friend and went back to eating. Now that she was feeling more at ease, she was able to taste the flavor bullets that were in her mouth. They broke the dams in her salivary glands and electrified her tastebuds and senses.

"Mmmmm!" Marinette said, dancing in her seat as she ate the food. "This is delicious!"

"I know!" Tikki agreed.

The twosome laughed before continuing their meal. The snakes that were in the room were staying in the shadows and watching Marinette intently.

"She'sssss quite a beauty." One snake commented quietly.

His companion nodded in agreement, then said, "I'm ssssssure that ssssshe'll be the one to help our Massssster."

"Let ussssss leave her to her meal." The first snake hissed, before the two of them slithered off into the dark.

* * *

After Marinette finished her food, she started to make her way back to her bedroom.

"That was the best food I've ever eaten in my whole life! And my parents are great at cooking." Marinette said.

"I wish I could taste some of your parents' work!" Tikki began.

"...Yeah, me too. I miss it already, but... There wasn't anything left for me in that town." Marinette said sadly.

"...You said something like that earlier," Tikki asked, realizing her owner was thinking on the life she left behind. "What did you mean? You mentioned your best friend, Alya, and you talked about your parents fondly. So..."

Marinette grew misty-eyed, and she opened her mouth, about to tell Tikki the whole story when she started hearing music.

It sounded like it was in minor key, with a monophonic texture - that is, it was only the one instrument, no accompaniment - and from the sound of the music, it sounded like it was being played on a harp, or some other form of string instrument. The harmony was simple duple, the tempo was adagio and the melody was conjunct. As for the dynamics, it was mezzopiano.

"What's that music?" Marinette asked quietly.

"It sounds so sad, but so beautiful." Tikki stated.

Marinette started following the sound of the music. She went down the opposite direction of the hallway. As she continued following the sound, it began to get louder.

"It's coming from in here." Marinette said as she came upon a door that had a giant, teal music note on it. She gently pushed the door open.

She looked around and saw the variety of instruments in the room. There were fifes, piccolos, clarinets, flutes and other woodwind instruments on one wall in the room. On the adjacent wall were percussion instruments, like timpanis, snare drums, bongos, marimbas, etc. On the wall opposite to that was a section of brass instruments, including saxophones, trumpets, trombones, French horns, and more. In the middle of the room was a giant harpsichord. On the final wall was the biggest collection of instruments yet. And they were all string instruments. There were enough members of the violin family for at least _four_ string quartets, but there were also harps, citterns, lutes, harp-guitars, regular guitars, and more.

She came in quietly and gazed at all the instruments. She rubbed her finger over one of the violins, and she examined it: not a speck of dust. Obviously the people... Or rather, the snakes in charge of the cleaning did an impeccable job.

The music was at its loudest in the room. And it was so soothing that she felt safe.

Marinette's eyes wandered, but her breath caught when she saw the beast sitting on a piano bench.

She screamed in fright, causing the beast to jump and shout in shock, tossing the instrument in his hand up in the air. He immediately settled down and he caught it with ease.

He immediately looked at Marinette, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Marinette," He said before smiling. "I didn't hear you come in."

Marinette swallowed a lump in her throat as she examined him.

He was playing the biggest lyre she'd ever seen. It looked like the color of teal tourmaline and the strings looked very thin, but very strong at the same time. And Marinette couldn't help but notice how calm and happy he seemed.

"I-I..." Marinette began, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's okay," He said. "You don't have to hide your true feelings."

Marinette took a breath before saying, "I... I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's fine," The beast said. "I was just playing some music on my own."

Marinette went quiet.

He scooted over on the bench before patting the spot next to him. She took this invitation with hesitance, breathed and sat down next to him. And yet, she didn't look him in the eyes.

The same lyre music from earlier was filling the air between them, and once again, it put Marinette at ease.

Once he stopped playing, he looked at Marinette with a smile.

"...That was great," Marinette said. "What music was that? It sounded so... soulful, a bit sad, but still beautiful."

"It's the music that I felt matched your mood the best. The song in your heart." He explained.

"Th... The song in my heart?" Marinette asked, curious. She _still_ wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah," He confirmed with a nod. "I'm good at reading people's emotions and then translating them into music. In your case, in this song you're feeling sad, heartbroken... Like you felt you made the right choice, but you're missing your home already."

"...Yeah," Marinette confirmed quietly. "You've got it right."

"...I don't think I've ever met anyone as unbelievably brave as you." He said.

"Huh?" Marinette asked as she finally turned to face him.

"You were willing to give your freedom up for your dad," The beast elaborated. "I don't think there are very many people in this world who are willing to do that."

"...Thank you..." Marinette thanked.

"And I can see you and Tikki are already pretty close," He commented with a laugh as he saw the kwami sitting on her shoulder. "I knew the two of you would bond quickly."

"We sure did!" Tikki agreed as she nuzzled against Marinette's cheek. "Thank you for giving me to her!"

"You're welcome, Tikki." He said with a nod.

Marinette smiled as Tikki landed in her hands. She was still looking at her kwami instead of the beast.

"...So, how do you like your room?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, and very comfy. Thanks," Marinette stated before turning her face away. "And your staff is very kind, too. Juleka came by to my room to bring me tea."

He chuckled before saying, "That's my sister, all right. She must really admire your courage."

"Wait, Juleka's your sister?" Marinette asked. "But she's a tiger and you're... Well..."

"It's complicated," He laughed again. "Not something I really want to talk about."

"Okay, then." Marinette said.

More time passed between them where they sitting in silence.

The beast's thought's remembered Juleka's words from earlier,_ 'She offered herself up on a silver platter, so now you can set yourself free from this.' _

He decided to say something, asking, "...Do you want to hear more music?"

Marinette looked at him, blinked, but then shook her head. She said, "No thanks. I..."

She stood up from the bench and made to leave, but her foot seemed to catch on something. She flailed her arms and screamed as she started to fall to the ground.

The beast caught Marinette by her arms before she hit the floor, he helped her stand up, then immediately took his hands off her. He asked her, "Are you okay?"

Marinette looked at him and noticed he was looking at _her_ and not something or someone else. He asked her if she was okay, and he immediately took his hands off her when she was safely standing. All on his own accord as opposed to having to ask him to let her go.

She dusted herself off before saying, "Yes, I'm good. Thank you."

"It's no problem," He said. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

"T... That's very sweet of you to say," Marinette said, her eyes askance. "It's... Getting late. I'll go."

He gave a nod, before Marinette scurried out of the room in a hurry. She shut the door quietly, and started briskly walking down the hallway.

Tikki commented, "Wasn't that chivalrous of him to catch you instead of letting you fall?"

"It was, Tikki, and..." Marinette began.

"And what?" Tikki asked.

"I will admit... He's nicer than I thought..." Marinette said, as a slight smile came up on to her face.

* * *

That night, at the Agreste-Graham-de-Vanily mansion, Félix and his mother had called a meeting with the local asylum owner, and they were in the living room with him. The fire was roaring and

"I don't like being called out from the asylum in the middle of the night," The owner said. "But Mme. Graham de Vanily here said you'd give me a good reason for it."

Félix threw a bag of gold coins to him with a serious expression.

"Alright. Make your case." The owner said.

"Here's the deal," Félix began. "I have plans to marry Marinette. But the thing is, she needs some... Convincing."

"My poor baby," Amélie said as she drank her tea. "The girl had no shame, turning him down."

"Mother, let me handle this." Félix said sternly.

"I don't see where I come in." The asylum owner spoke.

"Simple," Félix said. "Her father's losing his mind. He was in here earlier, going on and on about some monster in a mansion or whatever."

"Tom is perfectly sane," The asylum owner retorted. "Overbearing, yes, but sane."

"Listen, the point is that Marinette would do _whatever it takes _to protect her family. _Anything_ at all." Félix said with an evil smirk growing on his face.

"Including marriage." Amélie added with a smile.

"So you want me to incarcerate Tom, unless Marinette agrees to become your wife?" The asylum owner summarized.

"Exactly." Félix said.

"Out of the question," The owner immediately said. He put the coin back in the sack and pushed it back to Félix. "I refuse to be part of a blackmailing scheme."

Félix growled, stood up, and grabbed the asylum over by the collar of his shirt before saying, "Listen, you! You are _going_ to help me with this plan, or I _do_ have the means to _end you! _If you don't do this, I'll ruin your career, and you'll never work in this _region_ ever again! You and your family will be on the streets."

The man nodded furiously before saying, "Okay, okay, I'll do it!"

"Good." Félix said with a smile.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng house, Alya had come back empty-handed. Alya saw that there was a sign in the bakery door that said that they were closed due to a family emergency. She came back into the cottage, and saw Tom and Sabine were gathering up supplies for the trip.

"Alya! Any luck?" Sabine asked as she took up one of the maps.

"No," Alya said. "All of the horses are occupied with other work."

"In that case, we'll have to go on foot," Tom said as he gathered some food and survival gear. "It's gonna be a long way. We may be gone a few days or even longer..."

"You guys are going to go alone?" Alya asked.

"No one is going to help, so we don't have any choice." Sabine explained.

"I'm coming, too!" Alya said.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Tom said.

"I don't care! My BFF is in trouble and I want to get her out of there, too!" Alya insisted.

The two adults looked at each other, and then Sabine said, "...Okay, you can come with us, Alya. But please, let us take charge on this."

"Thank you," Alya said. "Now let's go!"

The trio left the house. With Tom leading the way with a lantern, they walked away from the cottage and into the woods to find the castle.

They were _just_ missed by the asylum carriage, with Félix and Amélie.

Félix kicked the door to the cottage open and came in. He saw it was dark, and shouted, "Marinette? Tom?"

"It doesn't seem like they're home. I guess this plan isn't going to work." The asylum director said, looking for an opening to leave.

"Oh no!" Félix said, grabbing the man by the collar. "They'll have to come back at some point. And when they do, we'll have them right where we want them!"

He threw the poor asylum owner into the snowbank next to the house, and said, "You stay there, and once they come back, you let us know!"

Félix and Amélie left the cottage, with the poor director in the snow, and he sighed before saying, "Nuts..."

* * *

The next day, Marinette was sleeping in her bed when she heard a knock at the door.

She sat up in bed before swinging her legs out. She said, "Who is it?"

"It's me," He said. "Breakfast is ready. Care to join me?"

Marinette was about to tell him "no," but Tikki gave her a look that told her to try and talk to him.

"...Okay," Marinette said. "Just let me get changed."

"I'll see you down there." He said before leaving.

Marinette immediately started to change into one of the provided dresses. Since it was only breakfast, she took one of the more casual, less stuffy ones, still in red.

She got into her dress and started for the dining room. As opposed to the night before, she was feeling more at ease. And the fact that she could hear the music the beast played for her the night before in her dream also helped.

"I'm proud of you for at least trying, Marinette." Tikki said.

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said. "If I'm going to be here for the rest of my life, I should at least try and get to know my captor. And considering how sweet he was last night..."

Once she got to the dining room, there was a huge spread of breakfast foods. Cinnamon rolls with icing, eggs, biscuits, etc. And the beast was sitting at the head of the table with his place setting. There was another one two seats away on his right.

"Good morning, Marinette." He said with a big smile.

"Good morning." Marinette said with a smaller smile.

"Please, sit and eat." He said as he gestured to her plate. It was filled with the food that was on the table.

"Thank you." Marinette said as she went to sit down.

She took a bite of the cinnamon rolls. The sugary-sweet icing glossed the warm, inviting aroma of fresh cinnamon and nutmeg, which was cradled by the pillowy, cotton-soft bread dough. She moaned blissfully as she swallowed the bite, and then she spooned some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

She swallowed the food before smiling and going for more.

"How's the food?" He asked.

"It's delicious," Marinette commented. "I've never had eggs so fluffy."

"That's great," He said. "So..."

The two of them started having a full-blown conversation with each other. Now that Marinette was a bit more comfortable with him, she was more open to talking to him.

Tikki flew back and watched the scene unfold. Some of the snakes, and even Juleka, were also watching, and they were all hopeful.

After what seemed like hours, Marinette finished eating, before saying, "Yum, that was good!"

"Glad you liked the food." He said.

"I know," Marinette said. "...Now that I think about it, I haven't seen much of the building aside from the music room last night."

"Would you like a tour?" The beast asked.

"I'd love one!" Marinette said as she stood up. "Come on, Tikki!"

Tikki flew over to her owner as the beast escorted Marinette out of the dining room.

The beast brought Marinette around the estate, showing her every part of the building. He first brought her to the gardens, and since it was daylight, Marinette could see the true colors of the flowers.

"Oh, these are beautiful roses!" Marinette said as she looked at the rosebushes and all of the colors that were there. "No wonder dad wanted to pick one for me."

The beast chuckled quietly and just watched in silence and Marinette walked through the gardens, taking in the nature that grew. She took every chance she could to smell the flowers, and even picked one geranium for herself. She looked back to the beast, a bit worried about his reaction, but he was only smiling.

Seeing this, she just giggled before smelling the same geranium. Even Tikki was enjoying the place.

The beast watched, a sensual, affectionate look on his face, and he couldn't help but want to hear more of the happy music notes that he could sense in her heart.

"This is the most beautiful garden I've ever seen," Marinette said as she walked back to the beast. "The flowers are so well-cared for."

"I know," He said. "I love this garden a lot. Being in nature is really helpful whenever I need some inspiration."

"I totally understand. I do the same thing for my fashion designs." Marinette said with a giggle.

"What do you know? We've got something else in common." He laughed.

Marinette laughed again at this notion before the two of them settled down.

"Shall we continue? There's lots more to see." He suggested, thumb-jerking to the building.

"Okay." Marinette agreed as she followed him inside.

The tour continued. This time he brought Marinette into the library.

The room was one of the largest ones in the building, and it had several, very tall, full bookshelves around the room. There were a few rolling ladders on the

"Wow, this library is huge," Marinette commented said as she made a beeline for the lifestyle section of the library, where there was a sign that had a dress for a symbol. "Dress-making books!"

She immediately took one down from the shelf. It wasn't one that she saw in Audrey Bourgeois's shop, or even anywhere else. She popped it open and started reading it.

The beast watched with loving eyes, completely enamored with her obvious delight at whatever she saw in the book. He sighed as he watched, his back against the bookshelf.

"Masssster, you ssssssseem to be making progressssss." One of the snake servants whispered to him.

He gave a smile and said, "Yeah... I don't think I've felt this way about anyone before."

The snakes smiled. Juleka did, too.

His face lit up when his eyes laid on the book Marinette was reading. It was a seamstress's book, and all of the books that she'd taken off the shelves were fashion design related. He then remembered what Marinette said earlier in the garden.

"I think I have an idea." He said as he bent down and whispered his idea to the others.

A few hours later, he brought Marinette to another room in the estate.

"What are we doing here?" Marinette asked him.

"There's something I want to show you, Marinette," He explained. "It's a surprise, so close your eyes."

"Okay." Marinette said before shutting her eyes.

He opened the door and led Marinette inside by both of her hands. He immediately pulled the curtains to let in the light.

"Open your eyes." He said.

Marinette opened her eyes and she gasped in delight.

It was a giant sewing room. There were mannequins of all shapes and sizes around the floor, with both completed and incomplete projects on it. There were walls filled with cubbies that had fabrics of all kinds, including ones in colors or types that Marinette had never seen before.

There was a giant cabinet with tools of all kinds, including needles, fabrics, threads, and trimmings of all varieties. She saw laces, beads, satin ribbons, etc.

"I can't believe this... This is the biggest design studio I've ever seen!" Marinette said in awe and joy.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I _love_ it!" Marinette squealed as she ran over to him.

"Then it's all yours." He said.

_"Really?!" _She said.

"Yes." He stated with a smile.

"Oh, _THANK YOU!" _She squealed and she leaped onto him, giving him a hug. "You've given me something that I could've only _dreamed_ of!"

The beast's heart skipped a beat at the touch. But he hugged back without hesitation.

"You're very welcome, Marinette," He said as she pulled away and faced him in the eyes without a problem. "While you're here, Marinette, anything you need or want will be yours. I promise."

"Anything?" Marinette asked, curious.

"Yes," He confirmed with a nod. "Anything."

Marinette paused a bit before looking around. She asked said, "Well, there _is_ one thing."

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"...Can I get your name?" Marinette asked.

"My name?" He questioned.

"You... Beast or no beast, you're still a person," Marinette explained. "And calling you "Beast" or "the beast," when there's clearly more to you than that... Doesn't that seem a bit rude?"

He gave her a warm smile and said, "You're right. It _does_ seem a bit rude. My name is Luka."

"Luka, huh... Well, it's nice to officially meet you, Luka." Marinette said with a smile.

The two of them laughed together at this notion. Meanwhile, the others who were watching were feeling very encouraged.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter! It seems Marinette's starting to open up to Luka a bit more, and his hopes of winning her over are getting brighter!**

**Now, I'm sure you noticed I didn't add anything about Marinette wandering into a taboo area of the castle and getting scared out of the castle. Sorry, but that just seems a little too OOC for Luka in this scenario. And to put it bluntly, I like Luka too much to do that to him.**

**In the next chapter, Marinette and her serpentine friend grow even closer, and she even confides in him about a few things. Then the romance is about to come to a head.**

**So, time for the next review goal. Can we see about 17+ before seeing chapter 4, please?**


	4. The Sweetest Tune

**Okay! Coming up, Marinette and Luka are growing closer and she even confides in him about her former life. Then, they decide to have a dance and dinner date, but let's just say while it ends well, it's what comes _after_ that that causes some trouble.**

**Now, I _would_ have put in "Human Again" in this chapter for length, but it _REALLY_ didn't work. I mean, all of the castle staff in this story (sans Juleka) are snakes. I couldn't really rework the lyrics for it.**

**So, I put in "Evermore" from the 2017 remake of the movie instead! **

* * *

Luka invited Marinette into the music room again, and this time she took the invitation without missing a beat. This time he was sitting on the piano bench and Marinette was standing next to the piano with him.

"So what other instruments do you play?" Marinette asked as Luka picked his lyre up.

"Just string instruments," He replied. "Lute, cittern, harp, you name it. How about you? Do you play anything?"

"No," Marinette said. "I can play a few notes on the flute, but that's about all I can do."

"I can teach you a few things if you'd like. Pick an instrument, and maybe I can show you what to do from there." Luka suggested.

"Thanks," Marinette said before running around the room to pick something. "Which one, which one... Aha!"

"A violin?" Tikki asked as Marinette took a violin down from its place on the wall and examined it.

"Yeah," Marinette said as she waved the instrument around a bit. "I've always wanted to learn the violin."

She put the instrument under her chin and tried to balance it on her shoulder properly, but she wasn't looking too confident.

"Here, let me help," Luka said as he put his lyre down, stood up from the bench, and went behind Marinette. He took both her hands, and he guided her positioning. "Put your violin under your chin like this, and then..."

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks start to grow warm. She didn't feel disgusted by Luka touching her, and she didn't feel the need to tell him to back off.

"Okay, now let's start with the scale," Luka said as he adjusted Marinette's hold on the bow and helped her get it on the strings. "First, let's begin on the E string and go from there."

Marinette tried her best to play the violin on the bow. She pulled the bow across the strings, but she was too close to the bridge, so a loud screech to came out. Tikki had to cover her ears, Marinette winced, but Luka didn't flinch.

"Oops... That was bad." Marinette said.

"Don't worry about it," Luka replied. "I was terrible at playing when I was only beginning, too. Just keep going at it and you'll get the hang of it."

Feeling encouraged, Marinette kept playing. The music went from dreadful to beautiful in a few hours' worth of practice. And it wasn't very long after that that they started a duet. Luka on the lyre, and Marinette on the violin. Tikki was listening, too, enjoying the music the two of them were playing.

The pair laughed as they wrapped up their music.

Immediately after, Marinette and Luka were playing/working the gardens. The birds and smaller animals were crowding around Luka, all perching on him in places. Marinette was standing on a small ladder in front of one of the flowering trees with a small pair of pruning shears.

Luka chuckled back as the birds took the feed out of his hands and the animals relaxed and laid down next to him. Marinette was watching from up on the ladder.

_'There's something sweet, and very kind,'_ Marinette thought in song as one bird flitted on top and landed on Luka's head. _'But I was just too scared to keep an open mind.'_

Marinette saw a bird take some seed out of his hand and eat it. He chuckled as he let the bird fly free. He put a few tree nuts down on the ground and some of the squirrels started eating them, too.

_'To see he's dear, and now I'm sure,' _Marinette again thought in song. She smiled and shook her head at herself. _'That I was too stubborn to see it there before.'_

She put the shears down, then climbed down from the ladder. She walked over to Luka, then knelt down with her hand on his shoulder.

He took a handful of birdseed and poured it into Marinette's hands.

One bird landed into her hand and picked a few pieces of the seed into its beak. It then flew off.

The pair shared a laugh before Marinette stood up, just as another bird landed on her hands.

_'She glanced this way, I know I saw,' _Luka thought in song. _'And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my claw.'_

He looked at her and his smile grew a bit, thinking, _'Yes, it can be. I won't ignore. Because she's never looked at me that way before.'_

He watched her as Marinette went over to a tree and let the bird fly into the branches. He gave her a smile as she smiled back at him.

Marinette put the birdseed down on the ground, then went behind the tree and sighed. Tikki was watching her owner with a smile.

_'New and a bit alarming,' _Marinette sang in her mind. Her facial expression was that of surprise, there was a slight tint on her cheek, and her face was a bit down. _'Who'd have ever thought that this could be?'_

She peeked out from behind the tree and stifled a laugh as she saw Luka surrounded by the animals, and he was feeding them without scaring them off.

_'True, that he's oh-so charming,' _Marinette thought as her face turned affectionate towards him. _'And there's something in him that I just chose not to see.'_

Marinette saw a few stray flowers from the pruning were at her feet. Her face lit up with an idea, then bent down to pick the flowers. A few minutes later, she came out from behind the tree and got closer to Luka.

Marinette stood up on her feet and placed something on his head. He looked up and saw a small flower crown made of red roses, some pink lilacs, and some baby's breath in it.

Luka chuckled before gesturing her to follow him. He brought Marinette over to a bench, picked up the lyre that he had on hand, and started playing the music. Marinette scooted closer to him and rested her head against his arm.

Up in the mansion, Juleka and some of the snake servants were watching the entire scene.

_"Well, who'd have thought?" _One snake asked.

_"Well, bless my sssssoul!"_ Another sang.

_"Well, who'd have known?" _Juleka sang.

_"Well, who indeed?" _The first snake asked.

_"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" _Juleka sang again. _"It's so peculiar."_

_"We'll wait and see a few days more," _They sang as Marinette and Luka came back into the estate and went into the sewing quarters. _"We know there's something that was always there before."_

Marinette started taking Luka's measurements, and then she was sketching an outfit out for him. She was showing him the preliminary sketches and he was giving her smiles and nods about her ideas. But he also wasn't hesitant about pointing out some things he wasn't fond of, either.

At the door, the snakes and Juleka were watching, with hope in their hearts.

_"We all know there'ssssss ssssssomething that wassssss alwaysssss there before." _One of the snakes sang.

Another snake cued the others to leave Luka and Marinette alone.

_"We know there's something that was always there before." _Juleka sang as she followed the snakes away from the door.

Marinette and Luka were so focused on the designs that they didn't notice the snakes had left them alone.

* * *

It'd been a few days, and Marinette was once again in the seamstress' quarters. She was working on the exact same dress she was trying to do back at the cottage beforehand. This time she changed the colors up and used the same dark gray and pink color scheme in her usual clothes. She also switched out the melon sleeves for petal sleeves and they were short as opposed wrist-length. Marinette also decided to do a décolleté neckline rather than a sweetheart. The overall design of the skirt was the same as the last one, with the only difference being the colors.

She used the scissors to cut the last strand of thread and said, "Finished!"

Marinette stepped back to look at the finished product.

"That's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" Tikki said.

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said. "This is some of my best work yet!"

"But what about that other dress you're working on?" Tikki asked. "I'm sure it will be even better!"

"I know! Let's get back to it!" Marinette said as she walked over to another mannequin.

But then she saw out the window. Luka was sitting in the gardens while playing his lyre. Some of the birds were sitting near him.

She smiled and giggled at the sight. He was still wearing the flower crown on his head, and the flowers were as fresh as the day she picked them, just like all of the other flowers in the garden. Marinette figured out that the estate was enchanted some time ago. And Tikki confirmed it.

"Why don't we take a break?" Marinette said as she left the seamstress' quarters, Tikki in tow.

Down in the gardens, Luka was playing the lyre. The tempo was moderato with a conjunct melody with a compound triple harmony and and the pitch was higher. The birds soon flew off as Marinette approached.

"Hey Marinette," He said while scooting over on the bench. "Weren't you in the seamstress' quarters? You've been working nonstop on that dress."

"I finished, so now I'm taking a break before I start the next one." Marinette said.

"You're a very busy bee in that room," Luka commented with a chuckle. "It's nice to see you so happy doing something you're passionate about."

"Thank you," Marinette said as she looked at the gardens again. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure," He said, putting his lyre down. He stood up. "Let's go."

The two of them started walking through the flowers while Tikki sat on her owner's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're so understanding of my love for design." Marinette admitted wistfully.

"Of course," He said. "Designing dresses and clothes is your passion, just like music is mine."

"Well, the truth is... Not many people outside my family cared about it." Marinette said, a bit somberly.

"Now that I think about it, you don't talk about your home very much," Luka spoke. "Didn't you leave a lot of things behind?"

"No, just my family and best friend," Marinette said, but her eyes grew sad and nostalgic. "...I guess after some time, there wasn't anything or anyone keeping me there."

Luka could sense some sadness in Marinette's heart, and asked, "...Did you leave behind someone you loved?"

Marinette gasped before turning to Luka. She looked at the beast, saw no trace of hostility, fear, or worry in his expression, and decided that it was safe to say something.

So Marinette admitted, "...Well, it's more like someone I loved left _me_ behind. My fiancé, Adrien."

"Oh, you mentioned him once or twice, Marinette." Tikki said.

"Yeah," Marinette confirmed quietly. "He was very special to me."

"I'd like to hear about him." Luka said gently.

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"Go ahead." Luka said with a nod.

"...Okay," Marinette said, a smile coming on to her face. "In a way, Adrien was one of the best things to ever happen to me. He loved everything about me. My designs, my creativity, _everything_. He didn't think I was strange or anything."

"...So, what happened?" Luka gently asked.

"...He died. Plague." Marinette stated.

"I... I'm so sorry." Luka said, feeling sorry about Marinette's loss.

"It's fine," Marinette said as her face turned up to a smile and she looked at Luka. "Truth is, ever since I've started living here, he hasn't crossed my mind. In fact, unless I get triggered I don't think of him much anymore."

With a smile, Luka said, "I guess that means you've accepted that he's gone."

"I have." Marinette agreed.

She got closer to Luka and interlocked her fingers with his. His smile grew bigger as he felt his heart pound once more.

But it wasn't all roses and sunshine in the world. Unbeknownst to Marinette, her family and Alya were trudging through the snow on their way to the estate.

Tom was coughing heavily, while shielding Sabine and Alya from the extreme winds.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?!" Alya shouted.

"I'm positive!" Tom yelled back before coughing heavily again.

"But the snowfall is so violent and heavy that I can't see anything!" Sabine spoke back.

"I won't let anything stop me from finding that place and saving Marinette!" Tom insisted, but he coughed again.

"It's too dangerous to keep going!" Alya shouted. "We should set up camp until the storm dies down!"

"Good idea!" Sabine agreed.

"I can get on board with that!" Tom said as the group went into the trees to take shelter before taking out their camping gear to set up and start a fire.

However, Tom kept coughing and moaning from the pain and discomfort. While they were making the fire, Sabine and Alya were watching him in worry as he bundled himself up in his clothes and started coughing again.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Marinette was once again in the seamstress' quarters, but this time Luka was with her.

"So far, so good," Marinette said as she finished cutting the pattern out of the fabric. "Does this look good to you?"

"I'm liking it," He said as he examined the piece. "I'm excited to see it when it's finished."

"I can't _wait_ for you to see it!" Marinette laughed as she took up the fabric and started getting the rest of the materials.

"Think it will look good on me?" He asked.

"I'm sure it will!" Marinette confirmed. "I can just imagine it. You in this suit in a grand ballroom, just waiting for a dance! Oh, it'd be perfect!"

"...Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea," Luka stated. "Why don't we do it?"

"Huh?" Marinette asked.

"Finish the suit up, and then we can have a nice dinner and a dance one of these nights," He elaborated. "I think it'd be a lot of fun."

"Really?!" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, so why not?" Luka spoke.

"Okay!" Marinette said with a nod. "I'd love it!"

"That's great," He said. "I want this to be a surprise, so I'll leave you to it. Have fun."

Luka left Marinette and Tikki in the room. Marinette watched his retreating figure and heaved a happy sigh. She wanted to jump for joy.

"You seem so happy, Marinette." Tikki commented.

"I am, Tikki," Marinette confirmed. "I can't wait for the dance and dinner! It's gonna be fun!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get those clothes finished!" Tikki said.

"Okay!" Marinette said as she ran over to another mannequin.

"So, what's next on the list?" Tikki asked.

Marinette looked at her project, and said, "I think it needs something..."

"What do you think?" Tikki questioned.

"I think I know _just_ the thing," Marinette said to Tikki. "Think you can go to the gardens?"

"Leave it to me!" Tikki said. "What are you looking in to?"

Marinette whispered her thing into the kwami's ear, and then Tikki giggled before flying out the window.

Marinette took up a needle and threaded it with some crimson thread before smiling and resuming her work on her dress.

Juleka, who'd overheard everything, smiled and bounded away to inform everyone. She thought aloud, "Everything's going great!"

* * *

A few nights later, Luka had just gotten out of the bath in his ensuite bathroom, and he wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into his room as he started drying off.

"Tonight's the night," Juleka said as she had her back turned to her brother. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost," Luka said as he hung the towel up. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"This isn't the time for you to be second-guessing yourself," Juleka said. "You need to be straightforward and sincere."

Luka chuckled before saying, "How ironic. I'm so used to giving _you_ advice, but now the tables have turned."

"I know," Juleka giggled back as her brother started to take a pumice stone and began exfoliating his scales. "But here's how everything is going to go down. The other staff members will have a nice meal cooked, there will be romantic music _and_ candlelight provided..."

"Cool." Luka said.

"Finally, when the time is right, and you'll know it, you tell her how you feel." Juleka instructed.

"Got it." Luka said as he let the dead scales fall to the floor.

"You'd better hurry up, bro," Juleka said as she looked at the clock. "It's almost time."

"Relax, Juleka," Luka said as he went behind the changing screen. "Everything's going to be okay."

"If you say so." Juleka muttered.

There was a knock at the door. One snake came in and said, "Pardon me, but the young lady awaitsssss you."

Music started playing.

Marinette came out of her room and down one flight of stairs. She was wearing a carmine halter ballroom dress with a gathered skirt that had another tier of ruby fabric that had black embroidery in it. The skirt had a small bundle of roses at the waistline, and there was even one in her hair and one on the halter straps. Her hair was in a high bun and there was a red rose behind her right ear.

She made it to the first landing on the stairs, and looked up to where Luka was standing.

He was standing on the top of his stairs. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo jacket with coattails that was a perfect fit for him with sleeves that went down to the wrists. There was a matching, ruffled necktie, the shirt underneath was a slightly lighter teal blue, and he was wearing navy blue "pants."

He adjusted his necktie and walked down to where Marinette was standing. They both smiled at each other. Luka's usual smile was there, but Marinette's was just a little bigger and she was blushing just the slightest amount.

_"Tale as old as time. True as it can be."_ Juleka sang quietly from down at the floor.

She watched Marinette curtsy and Luka bow, then watched as Marinette took Luka's arm while he escorted her down the stairs.

_"At first, they're just friends. Then somebody bends, __unexpectedly."_ Juleka quietly crooned again as they kept walking down the stairs, but they never stopped looking at each other.

He brought her to the dining room, where they were sitting in their usual configuration - him at the head of the table while she was at the seat adjacent to him. They were enjoying each other's company, talking, and eating happily. The food included herb-roasted pheasant with truffle risotto, fresh bread rolls, and more. To add to the romantic ambiance, one snake was off to the side, playing a smaller violin.

_"Just a little chance. One she chose to take."_ Juleka sang as Marinette finished eating, then stood up and pulled Luka's arm.

He chuckled, also rose from his seat, and offered his arm to her. She took it without a problem, and he escorted her into the ballroom.

_"Neither one are scared, both of them prepared. Lady and the snake."_ Juleka quietly trilled.

Luka put his hand on her waist and raised one hand in his other hand, meanwhile Marinette put her hand on his arm.

_"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise."_ Juleka sang.

meanwhile Luka closed his eyes, and magically changed his snake tail into snaky legs, still in the pants Marinette made him. Marinette looked at him, surprised he could do that.

He stepped forward with his left foot, and Marinette stepped back with her right foot.

_"Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise!"_ Juleka crooned as Luka started picking up the pace in their waltz.

It didn't take them very long to get into the swing of it, and were soon dancing like they'd been doing it for years.

_"Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song..."_ Juleka sang.

The sped up their dancing, and Marinette couldn't help but giggle once or twice during the dance. Luka did a few underarm turns with Marinette, a few times Marinette lifted her leg up during the dance and the moves they made were becoming more advanced, including Luka dipping her down and Marinette's leg between his own, and they even started adding some Latin dance moves in to their routine.

_"Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong."_ Juleka sang while her brother and Marinette continued their dance.

They made their way into the center of the ballroom. Luka gently dipped Marinette down over his knee and lowered her closer to the floor. Marinette looked up at him, locking her eyes with his own. The backlighting made Luka seem more ethereal, less monstrous-looking... But to Marinette, he stopped looking like a monster to her a long time ago. She was blushing, too.

Luka then lifted Marinette in the air while holding her by the waist, and she held on to his shoulder as they spun around.

_"Certain as the sun, setting on the lake."_ Juleka sang as they kept spinning, before he put her down.

Marinette's smile grew, and she gently laid her head against his chest. He smiled in response and gently pulled her closer.

Juleka smiled, moved at the sight, and sang, _"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, lady and the snake."_

They slowed down their waltz as the lights dimmed, but Marinette and Luka never lost eye contact as they kept dancing. In fact, they were so absorbed into their dance that they didn't register anything else around them.

_"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme..." _Juleka trilled quietly as they soon stopped, and Luka started leading Marinette to the door that led to the balcony. _"Lady and the snake."_

Luka opened the door, and escorted Marinette outside.

"That was fun, Luka," Marinette said as she and Luka went to the bench on the balcony. Luka changed his legs back into his tale. "I don't think I've ever had such a good time dancing."

"I had fun too," Luka said as he and Marinette sat down on the bench. "It's been such a long time since I danced."

"Really?" Marinette asked. "You didn't seem like you ever stopped."

"Thank you." Luka said with a chuckle.

The two of them shared a laugh before settling down. Marinette looked up into the sky and gazed at the stars. Luka scooted closer to her and also looked up at the sky, but only for a moment.

He turned to Marinette, and gently took her hand. She didn't object.

"Marinette?" Luka asked. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes." Marinette replied, turning her face to Luka with a smile.

"Are you happy here with me?" Luka asked her.

Marinette's face didn't change. She giggled and covered her mouth demurely.

"Yes," Marinette confirmed, looking him in the eyes. "Happier than I've ever been in a long time."

"I'm glad," Luka said, but he saw that her eyes went askance and her smile fell. "...Is something wrong?"

"I miss my family," Marinette admitted. "I wish I could see them again, even if only for a minute."

"I don't blame you," Luka said, and an idea came to mind. "There's a way you can see them. Come on."

Luka brought Marinette to his room, and handed her the magic hand mirror.

"This mirror can show you anything you want." Luka said as Marinette took the mirror.

"I'd like to see my family, please?" Marinette said.

The mirror's glass flashed and then it showed Tom, Sabine, and Alya out in the snow. Tom was lying on the ground, coughing heavily. Sabine and Alya were standing over him. The snow was still blowing, too.

"Tom! Stay with us, please!" Sabine pleaded.

"We're almost to that estate! We'll find Marinette soon! Just stay with us!" Alya shouted.

"No..." Marinette said, her eyes widening.

"What's the matter?" Luka asked.

"It's my dad! He's sick! He's not alone, he's got mom and Alya with him, but...!" Marinette said, freaking out.

"Then go to them." Luka said without hesitation.

"What did you say?" Marinette asked, thinking she misheard him.

"Marinette, I need to be transparent with you about something," Luka began. "The truth is... You were never a prisoner. Not from the start, and not even now. I was only going to tell your dad that all he had to do was ask if he wanted a rose, and then send him on his way."

"What?!" Marinette asked, shocked. "Then how'd he wind up in the dungeon?"

"That was Juleka's doing," Luka explained. "But she meant well. By the time I found out, you already took your father's place here. The damage was done, and I only went along with it because I like having you here. You're great company."

"You... You _lied_ to me?!" Marinette angrily asked.

"Yes and no," Luka admitted. "But that's not important right now."

"Then what is?" Marinette asked, a little more calmly.

"Right now, your family needs you, and you need to go to them." Luka insisted.

Marinette smiled and handed the mirror back to him, but he pushed it back to her.

"Keep it," Luka said. "So you can look back and remember me whenever you want, even if you never come back."

Marinette gave a nod, started to take off her earrings, but Luka put his hand on hers to stop her. He smiled, then said, "Tikki is yours to keep. She's happy with you."

Marinette gave a smile, filled with gratitude.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for this, Luka," Marinette said before gently pulling him down by the head, and giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. She then looked at the mirror. "Hang on, dad! I'm coming!"

Marinette quickly ran for the door to leave the room. But she paused briefly, turned back to Luka, smiled at him, and said, "Thank you. Goodbye."

Marinette then ran out.

Juleka, who was watching the whole thing, came in and said, "Great work, Luka! I knew you could do it."

"I set her free." Luka reported as he looked out the window.

"Every- you _WHAT?!"_ Juleka said. "How could you do that?! That was your chance!"

"I know," Luka said, a smile still on his face. "But I don't care about breaking the spell anymore. I _had_ to let her go."

"I know, but... But _why?!_" Juleka asked again.

"Because I love her." Luka confirmed, his expression not changing... But his eyes were filled with sadness.

Juleka was about to reply, but Luka took up his lyre and started playing it. For Juleka, that was usually a sign that he wanted to be alone. So, she sadly trudged out of the room.

Luka continued to play his instrument before beginning to sing.

_"I was the one who had it all," _He sang sadly as he looked at the suit he was wearing. _"I was the master of my fate. I never needed to be in anybody's life. I learned the truth too late."_

He put his lyre down, then started changing his clothes and put the suit on a hanger before putting the hanger on the changing screen.

_"I'll never play away this pain," _He sang before looking at the flower crown he put on his nightstand. Still as fresh as the day she made it. _"I close my eyes, but she's still there."_

He started moving away from the table, and closer to the window, singing, _"I let her steal into my poor, serpentine heart. It's more than I can bear!"_

He came out onto the balcony and looked out to watch Marinette. He sang, _"Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she runs away!"_

He watched said young maiden. She'd changed into her casual clothes, had run out of the building and was making her way to Levain in the stables.

_"She will still comfort me, calm me, soothe me, move me, come what may!" _He sang as he started going up the exterior staircase to go higher.

As he kept climbing, he crooned, _"Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door."_

He made it to the next level, which had another window, and he leaned against the opening of it while looking out to watch Marinette. He had a wistful, loving look on his face, but it was laced with depression, too.

_"I'll fool myself she'll walk right in, and be with me forevermore." _He sang.

He kept climbing the stairs, singing, _"I'm grateful for the trials of love. I bless the fading of the light!"_

He came up to another level of the building, and it had an entryway with a bridge that connected to another tower.

_"Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach, she's never out of sight!" _He sang as he slithered across the bridge while watching Marinette leave.

Marinette had started riding her horse through the gardens to leave.

_"Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she fades from view!" _He sang loudly before clutching a fist to his heart. _"She will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do!"_

He remembered all of the times they shared. Walks through the gardens, music sessions in the music rooms, the meals they had together, everything.

_"Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door." _Luka sang as he climbed higher outside the building.

He slithered up to the top of the roof, and he used this as a vantage point to watch Marinette leave. His face grew grim, and he sang, _"I'll fool myself she'll walk right in. And as the long, long nights begin..."_

A tear was about to fall from his face, but he wiped it away as he sang, _"I'll think of all that would have been... Waiting here forevermore~!"_

Out near the gates, Marinette swore she heard someone singing. She turned her head around to see Luka standing on the balcony. He caught sight of her, waved at her, but his face was still a bit sad. Marinette gave a smile and waved back to him before facing forward and continuing to ride Levain to find her family.

* * *

**All right then, we're done with chapter 4! The next chapter is the climax and finale, so be ready for that!**

**Now for a review goal! May I see about 23+ reviews before the finale? **


	5. Last Chance

**Time for the big climax scene and finale for the story! Marinette returns home to her family, only for more trouble to start: Félix has gathered up a mob to paint Tom as a maniac, but when Marinette proves Tom's claims to the affirmative, well... Yeah, I'm sure you already get the idea. **

**Since this is the finale, there's no review goal here. Just enjoy the show!**

* * *

Marinette rode through the woods, shouting for her family. The snow had died down, too.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette shouted. "Alya?! Yell if you can hear me!"

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Tikki asked.

"I'm positive, Tikki!" Marinette said as Levain kept running. "I recognize the surroundings!"

It took a few minutes, but she soon spotted her family, with Tom lying in the snow while Alya and Sabine were standing over him.

_"Mom! Dad! Alya!"_ Marinette shouted.

Alya and Sabine looked over to her, and their eyes went wide.

"Marinette?! How-" Alya began.

"I'll explain later!" Marinette said. "Let's get dad home!"

Marinette rode over to them, got Tom on the horse with Marinette sitting in front of him, Alya and Sabine were flanking them, and they walked Levain back to the cottage.

They stopped Levain, and the group supported Tom as they got inside the house.

The asylum owner - who decided that standing around waiting for them wasn't worth it - was passing by the cottage, and said, "They're back?! After more than a week?!"

He panicked, realizing Félix would want to know, and he dashed off to the Agreste-Graham de Vanily estate.

Tom's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry, but he could make Marinette out.

"M-Marinette...?" He asked.

"Take it easy, dad," Marinette said. "I'm home now."

He sat up and hugged Marinette close to him, saying, "I was so scared that we'd never find that place! That we'd never see you again!"

"Don't worry, dad," Marinette said. "I'm okay."

"But what about the beast?" Alya asked. "How'd you get away from him?"

"I didn't escape. Luka let me go." Marinette explained.

"Luka?" Sabine asked. "That thing has a name?"

"Didn't he hurt you?!" Alya questioned.

"Oh, not at all," Marinette reassured, waving her hands in protest. "In fact, I had the time of my life in that mansion. He gave me the building's sewing room as a present, taught me some violin, and we _just_ finished a nice dance and dinner before I found out you were in trouble."

Tom and Sabine looked at each other before the former asked, "That... He did all of that? Even though you were taken prisoner?"

"...Actually, he told me I was never a prisoner, and that you were never going to get punished for the rose," Marinette continued. "Turns out the whole thing started from a _huge_ misunderstanding and... Now that I think about, we didn't let him say his piece before I made the deal with him."

"But how'd Tom wind up in the dungeon?" Sabine asked.

"That was someone else's doing," Marinette explained. "I know it's hard to explain, but Luka's an amazing person."

"So let me get this straight," Alya started while pushing her glasses up. "Tom didn't do anything wrong, he wasn't in hot water with anyone, the beast _didn't_ put him in the dungeon, someone else did, you made a deal for no reason, but the beast was nothing but _kind and good_ to you, and when you learned what we were up to, he _willingly let you go without expecting you to come back?_"

"You're spot on!" Tikki said as she came out of hiding.

"Tikki?!" Marinette shouted as everyone jumped in surprise.

"W-What are you?!" Alya asked.

"I'm Tikki!" Tikki said to Alya. "I'm a kwami!"

"A kwami?" Sabine asked.

"I'm a creature that's magically connected to Marinette's stud earrings, called a Miraculous," Tikki explained. "Luka gave me and my earrings to Marinette when she first arrived."

"He wanted me to have a friend while I adjusted. He gave me my space, too." Marinette said, a smile on her face.

The family fell into silence for a few seconds before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Marinette said. Tikki hid again before Marinette went to the door. She opened it to see the asylum owner. "Um... Hello?"

"I'm here for your father, Mademoiselle." The owner said, albeit his face was grim and said.

"What, my dad?" Marinette asked.

"Rest assured he'll be... Well cared for." The owner said as Marinette caught sight of the wagon to the asylum.

"What?! My father isn't crazy!" Marinette insisted.

"He's losing his sanity, though," Amélie said. She'd gathered up a huge crowd, with torches in hand. Félix was standing nearby with a smirk. "He was ranting about a beast! My son and I heard him!"

Alya, Sabine, and Tom came out of the house. Tom asked, "Marinette, what's going on?"

"Why Tom," Amélie began. "Could you describe the beast in the estate?"

"Oh, well... He had long fangs, and was about eight or ten feet tall, with murky scales all over his body." Tom said.

Everyone started laughing, and Amélie stated, "Only someone so insane would say something like that!"

Two of the men staffed by the asylum went after Tom.

"Het, let go of me!" Tom shouted.

"Tom!" Sabine shouted.

"No! Dad!" Marinette screamed as she ran after her dad. Félix approached, clicking his tongue.

"I'm sorry about your father, Marinette." Félix said, once again feigning sympathy.

"Félix, can't you do something?! You know my father's sane!" Marinette insisted.

"Well, I guess I _could_ do something..." Félix began, rubbing his chin in thought.

_"Really?!" _Marinette said, hopeful.

"If..." He continued.

"If what?" Marinette asked, growing suspicious.

"If you marry me." Félix stated, his look growing evil.

_"Excuse me?!"_ Marinette asked, her eyes bulging.

"Just say "yes," and everything will be set right." Félix said, putting his arm around Marinette's shoulder and pulling her close, to the point where he could touch his nose against hers. Marinette didn't hide her disgust.

"So _that_ was your plan?!" Marinette screamed, pushing him away. "Blackmailing me into marrying you by targeting my dad?! Well, too bad! Not happening!"

"Fine," Félix spat with a scowl. "Whatever you want. Take him away!"

"Hands off!" Tom shouted desperately as he was being dragged to the carriage.

"Let go of him!" Sabine demanded, with Alya shouting in agreement.

Marinette was looking on, her mind a total mess. But when Tikki poked Marinette from her hiding spot, the pigtailed girl immediately got an idea, and dashed back into the house.

Félix had a frustrated look on his face, but he was satisfied that he at least got Tom on the way to the madhouse.

But Marinette came back out, with the mirror in hand. She shouted to the crowd, _"I CAN _PROVE _MY DAD ISN'T CRAZY!"_

"Huh?" Félix said as he whirled around.

_"Show me Luka!" _Marinette shouted to the mirror and then the image of her snaky friend, sadly playing his lyre in his bedroom, came upon the glass.

She showed it to the crowd, and everyone (minus Tom, Sabine, and Alya) screamed at the sight of him. Even Félix was surprised at the turn, thinking, _'So Tom was telling the truth...'_

_"Is it a danger?!" _A woman asked while the rest of the people were getting scared.

"What? Luka? Dangerous?" Marinette said with a scoff as she came into the crowd. "No way! He wouldn't hurt a fly! Listen, I know he looks scary, but he's a gentleman. Kind, sweet... Caring... He's important to me."

Marinette started gazing at Luka's sad profile sweetly, and Félix saw the amorous look Marinette was giving the creature in the mirror, as well as the fact that she was referring to Luka as a "he."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have _feelings_ for this monster!" Félix said, whirling Marinette around and grabbing her by the shoulders.

Marinette pulled away from Félix, started poking him in the chest with her finger, and barked, "Listen up! His name is Luka, so use it! And _he's_ not the monster around here, Félix! _YOU_ are!"

Everyone gasped, and Félix scowled angrily before grabbing Marinette's wrist and taking the mirror from her.

"She's as deranged as her dad!" Félix roared before addressing the crowd. "Listen, this monster is a threat to all of us!"

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"NO! He's no threat to _anyone!_" Marinette insisted.

"He'll come after the kids in the middle of the night!" Félix shouted. "He'll eat them alive!"

"No! You're lying, Félix!" Marinette shouted as she tried to shout for calm. Her parents and Alya were also helping her out

"No one in this town is safe until his head is mounted on the tavern wall!" Félix shouted, with everyone chanting in agreement.

"Stop!" Marinette pleaded.

"I say we _kill the beast!_" Félix roared, and everyone started pumping their fists in agreement.

_"NO!"_ Marinette shouted, meanwhile Félix was walking around with an evil smile on his face, and the mirror in slipped under his belt.

_"We're not safe until he's dead!" _One man chanted in determination.

_"He'll come stalking us at night!" _Someone else sang in fear.

_"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!" _A mother sang while hugging her baby daughter.

_"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!" _A man carrying a fiery torch roared in song.

Félix took the torch, started to move to the cottage stairs, then jumped on to the top of it, all while singing, _"So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!"_

Félix then threw the torch into a nearby hay pile, setting it on fire, getting everyone amped up.

_"Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows," _Félix sang as he started acting like a monster sneaking up on someone, scaring everyone. _"It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride!"_

_"Say a prayer, then we're there at the gateway to a mansion and there's something truly terrible inside!" _He sang as he playfully chased his mother around before cornering her on the doorstep.

He sat on the step, presented the mirror to his mom to give her a better look at Luka.

_"It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor-sharp ones! __Massive jaws, killer claws for the feast!__" _Félix sang, his wicked smile all over his face as he was insulting Luka.

_"Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'till he's dead!" _Félix sang as he stood up and gathered up a mob, before raising the mirror up high._ "GOOD AND DEAD!" _

Everyone (minus the Dupain-Chengs and Alya) chanted in agreement.

_"Kill the beast!" _Félix sang, only for Marinette to charge at him, grabbing his arm and reaching for the mirror, pure, unadulterated rage in her face.

"If you do _anything _to hurt him, so help me I'll..." Marinette began to threaten, her voice going up.

"If you're not on my side, then you're an enemy!" Félix stated as he grabbed Marinette's other hand and forced her away. "Bring the others!"

The crowd had gathered up Alya, Sabine, and Tom, and dragged them to the opening of the cellar door.

"We can't have them warning the monster! Lock them up!" Félix ordered as they threw all four of them into the open cellar, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

_"YOU LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!" _The girls screamed.

_"We'll rid ourselves of this monster! Who's with me?!" _Félix shouted as he hung off the building structure, with everyone chanting in agreement.

_"Light your torch, mount your horse!" _The chorus sang as everyone lit torches, meanwhile Félix got on his horse.

_"Screw your courage to the sticking place!" _Félix sang as he started directing his horse to trot.

_"We're counting on Félix to lead the way!" _The chorus crooned.

With Félix on his horse in front, the crowd was carrying torches and pitchforks while following him.

_"Through a mist, through a wood, where within a haunted mansion something's lurking that you don't see every day!" _They sang as they were all looking wicked, with smirks on their faces and determination in their eyes. They all wanted Luka dead.

_"It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain!" _They sang as they started charging through the village. _"We won't rest till he's good and deceased!"_

People that were hearing the commotion were coming out of their homes and watching as the mob walked through the square. They were wishing the, good luck by waving their napkins in the air and/or cheering for their success.

They started walking along a stone path around a slight mountain, then began going through the woods, but Félix was still in the lead.

_"Sally forth, tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow, praise the lord and here we go!" _The crowd sang as they held up their weapons and were determined to get rid of Luka.

Félix's horse reared up on its hind legs, and he waved the mirror in the air before shouting, _"We'll raid that mansion for all it's worth, and bring back his head!"_

Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya were scrambling to find a way to get out of the cellar. Alya was jiggling the door, Marinette using the peel handle to bang on the window, etc.

"I have to get out of here and warn Luka!" Marinette frantically shouted before throwing the peel down, and tears were close to leaking from behind her eyes. "Oh, this whole thing is my fault! Why did I expose his existence like that?!"

"You were just trying to protect your family, Marinette," Tikki said. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"This is no time for a pep talk, Tikki!" Marinette retorted, about to cry.

"Of course it's the time for one, Marinette," Tikki argued with a happy tone. "Because I know _just_ how to get you out of this bind!"

"You do?" Tom asked.

The mob was still making their way to the castle. They were walking up a hill, over a river, etc., and basically following the exact same pathway Tom used the first time.

_"We don't like what we don't understand. In fact, it scares us," _The mob sang. _"And this monster is mysterious at least!"_

They were a fair distance away from the castle, but now they were using their axes to cut down a nearby tree.

_"Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives! __We'll save the village and our lives!__" _They sang as the tree fell.

They started sawing through the tree and carving a blunted point on one end of the tree. Once they were done, they all worked together to pick it up and started to continue their way to the estate, all singing, _"We'll kill the beast!"_

Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

At the estate, Juleka was pacing around on her paws, disappointed in the outcome.

"I should've known my brother would've put his own happiness on the back burner," Juleka muttered. "The minute he has a chance, he lets it go for the other person."

"Would things have been any different if she hadn't come at all?" One snake asked.

The group heard the commotion outside, and Juleka ran over to the rain-soaked window. She looked out of it, and she gasped.

"What isssss it, Juleka?!" Another snake asked, before hope came upon his face. "Isssss she back?!"

"No, we've got trouble," Juleka said as the snakes came to the window to look. "Look!"

"Oh no! Interloperssssss!" Another snake said, and they saw Félix leading the mob with the mirror in hand. "And look - they have the mirror!"

"Something must have happened to Marinette!" Juleka declared. "I'll go warn Luka! You guys go down and fight them guys off!"

One snake gave Juleka a salute before they all slithered off to fight. Juleka then ran for Luka's room.

As the group made it to the door, Félix, who was carrying a rifle, was leading the pack.

Then, with an _extremely_ disturbing look of anger and determination, he declared to the crowd, "Take any and all of the loot you can find. But remember this: the beast is _mine!_"

_"Heartssss ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle, unafraid although the danger just increassssssed!" _The snake servants sang as they slithered down the stairs to go and defend their home.

_"Raise the flag, sing the song, we're fifty strong and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong!" _The chorus crooned as Félix let his cavalry and their makeshift battering ram approach the door. They charged. _"Let's kill the beast!" _

Juleka barged into the open door of her brother's room and said, "Luka..."

"Juleka, please leave me alone." Luka quietly requested.

"But bro, we've got intruders attacking the building!" Juleka informed.

"What?" Luka asked, whirling around to face his sister.

_"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" _The mob sang as they kept ramming the door with the log.

Inside, the snakes had gathered up most of the heavy furniture to barricade the door and they were using their weight to keep the furniture in place. But the strength and power from the ramming outside was causing the pieces to move.

"Thissssss isssssssn't doing the job!" The lead snake said as they kept holding their ground.

"But we need to do ssssssssomething!" Another snake added.

"I have an idea!" The lead snake said, an idea popping up in his head.

_"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" _The crowd sang again, while _still_ ramming the door.

Up in Luka's room, he was still playing his lyre and talking to Juleka.

"Luka, what should we do?" Juleka asked.

"...Let them come." Luka said, his expression unchanging.

Juleka looked at her brother, her face just screaming, "Are you serious?!"

_"Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" _The mob sang before breaking the door down. They put their battering tree down and took out their weapons.

Félix's eyes slowly scanned the foyer. All they could see was a dark expanse of hallway inside the room. Félix gave a "come on/follow me" gesture to his group before slowly walking inside.

One of the mob members took up a candlestick, unaware the snakes' leader was coiled around it to hide.

_"NOW!" _He snake hollered, triggering the lights to come on.

All of the snakes that were camouflaged and hiding in plain sight on the tiles launched themselves onto the intruders, their fangs bared and hissing loudly. There were snakes on some of the furniture pieces, the banisters and railings on the stairs, etc. In short, the people were getting attacked by snakes that were coming from _everywhere_.

One man had two boas on him, constricting his legs tighter and tighter, causing him to loose circulation in his legs. He fell onto his back on the ground as two more snakes bound him by his arms to the floor.

Another person was trying to remove one snake using his pitchfork, but it slithered closer to the man, raised up the top half of his body and hissed at him. He screamed before falling down.

Three smaller cobras were raising up their upper bodies and flaring their hoods as they backed some other mob members in a corner. One person was bitten on the leg by one of the adders (the spell rendered the venom non-lethal to humans, but it was still painful) while one of the anacondas was constricting him by his _enormous_ stomach.

Félix was looking around as the scene, ducking more snakes. in all the commotion, he ran up the stairs to hunt down Luka.

With Marinette and company...

"You know how to get us out of here?" Marinette asked.

"Sure do!" Tikki replied. "Watch this!"

She phased through the lock in the door, a click was heard, and then she phased out before saying, "Ta-da!"

Tom banged the door open and asked, "Wow, how did you do that, Tikki?"

"Just one of a kwami's many abilities!" Tikki said with a giggle before going to hide in one of Marinette's pockets. "Now let's go save Luka!"

Marinette immediately ran for Levain before mounting him.

"Be careful, Marinette!" Tom said.

"I will. Let's go, Levain!" Marinette said. She cracked the reigns and took off running to the castle.

Back inside the estate, people were still fighting the snakes, but losing, and the humiliating incidents for the humans including nonlethal snakebites, near-suffocation from the constrictions, etc.

Meanwhile, Félix was kicking down room doors in the estate. With every door he opened, he raised his rifle, only to find it empty.

Everyone in the foyer was still fighting off the snakes... Or rather they were getting their asses handed to them by the legless reptiles. People couldn't see the camouflaged creatures hiding in plain sight, so the humans were either stepping on them and getting bitten, or missing them completely and getting constricted in places.

Two snakes - a long tail and a short tail boa, respectively - had snagged one of the humans' shoes and were slithering at top speed to escape. They slithered through an open door to the kitchen.

The humans burst the door open and it _looked_ like the two snakes were cornered. Then the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen burst open and more snakes, coiling around large, huge knives and giving sadistic, chilling looks to the humans. Up behind them was a giant shadow of a cobra flaring its hood.

The humans screamed before running out of the kitchen. Overwhelmed by the snakes, the humans ran, crawled, or rolled out of the estate. They were either breathing heavily from trying to catch their breath or limping and dragging limbs due to the snakebite.

"And ssssstay out!" The lead snake said as he and his reptilian companions cheered in triumph.

But they missed someone...

Luka was sulking in his bedroom and facing the window, his lyre in hand.

He heard the door open, and he thought, _'Someone's here.'_

Félix had found the room, and his rifle was ready. He saw Luka sitting at the window and aimed it at him. Luka merely looked up at him before turning away. He was about to pull the head of his bangle back, when...

_*BANG!*_

Félix fired a bullet right into the back of Luka's shoulder. He stood ramrod straight and screamed in pain. Luka started stumbling and reaching for his wound, but Félix instead ran at him, tackling him through the glass window and shoving Luka onto the edge of the balcony.

Félix let out a cackle before jumping out the broken window.

Luka tried to stand back up, but Félix once again knocked him over the edge. Luka tumbled down near the edge of one of the rooftops, ramming into the railing.

Félix approached, and said, "Get up!"

Luka didn't respond, but Félix kicked him, causing him to tumble again.

"What's the matter, _beast?_" Félix taunted before letting out an evil laugh. "Too _kind, sweet, and caring_ to retaliate?!"

Luka refused to move, instead once again choosing to ignore his attacker.

Félix growled before raising his gun at him.

Marinette had arrived on the scene, and she saw what was going on.

_"NO!" _Marinette shouted from below.

Hearing her voice, Luka looked down and saw an angry-looking Marinete. Tikki was out there, too.

"Marinette..." He moaned.

_"STOP! Leave him alone, Félix!" _Marinette shouted as Félix aimed the gun again.

His finger was on the trigger, and was about to fire, but Luka used his tail to knock it out of Félix's hand, sending it out of sight. Luka rose back up and gave Félix the ugliest glare he could muster.

"You've got _some nerve_, invading someone's house and attacking them unprovoked." Luka lowly growled as he looked down at Félix.

The younger blonde's eyes were wide when he saw _just_ how large his opponent was, and the lighting from the lightning didn't make it any less intimidating.

Down near the gate, Marinette was watching and trying to figure out a plan.

"I won't make it in time if I take the stairs..." Marinette said, before looking at her kwami. "Come on, let's show Félix what happens when you mess with the ones I care about! _Tikki, spots on!"_

In a bright flash of pink, Marinette was in a red and black-spotted jumpsuit with a matching domino mask and she had a yo-yo in hand.

She shot her yo-yo up to the rooftop rod that was closest to Luka, then "flew" all the way up there. She swung around the cone roof like she was a tether-ball and kicked Félix in the back, knocking him down.

She released her yo-yo and landed in between Félix and Luka. She stood straight and started spinning her yo-yo while staring Félix down.

"Marinette?" Félix questioned.

"That's _Ladybug_ to you, you _filthy abomination!_" Marinette shouted. "Stop this! Luka's done nothing wrong!"

Félix stood up, took a large, stone fixture off the rooftop, and held it like a club. He tried to swing it at Ladybug, but she used her yo-yo as a shield. Félix swung it again and again, but she kept blocking or avoiding it.

However, when she wasn't looking, Félix grabbed her by the arm, flipped her over his shoulder, and sent her landing a fair distance away, nearly making her lose consciousness.

_"Marinette!" _Luka shouted, then turned back to Félix, growling. _"That's it! No more M. Nice Snake!"_

He charged at Félix, then grabbed his club with both hands. He started pushing against it, forcing Félix to keep backing up. At one point, he knocked Félix to the ground, and the blonde started backing away and crawling. He swung his club at Luka, but he was too swift to get hit. Félix then slipped and slid down the roof and onto the next one below. Luka pounced on him, and they both tumbled down further.

Ladybug got up. She started running to the scene of the fight, before watching from her vantage point.

The boys tumbled down to yet another rooftop, and Félix had the leg strength to push Luka off him with his feet. Luka slithered off into hiding.

Félix stood up, picked up his club, and ran at something in the dark. He swung his club and lopped off the head of a gargoyle. Realizing his mistake, Félix snarled angrily.

_"Get out here and fight me!" _Félix shouted, only for lightning to flash and he saw the gargoyles all lighting up.

He started walking through the statues, unknowingly passing Luka, before taunting loudly, "Were you in love with her, _beast?_ You didn't honestly think that she'd want _you_ when she had _me,_ did you?!"

"Yes on both counts," Luka began from his hiding spot. He made sure his voice was acting like surround-sound so that way Félix couldn't pinpoint the source. The blonde was looking around, trying to find Luka. "She _only _brought up "Adrien's obnoxious cousin" _once_, and I'm assuming that's you."

"What?!" Félix asked as he kept spinning around, his face red with rage. _"Obnoxious?!" _

Luka was silently slithering around in the dark, his eyes on his opponent. Snakes _were_ ambush hunters, after all.

"Yes. If that's how she views you, then what that says to me is that you're not welcome in her world." Luka said again, once again taking advantage of his surroundings to make his voice echo from seemingly nowhere.

Félix kept looking around to find Luka, but he was silently sneaking up on him. He raised his upper body up to get above Félix, who rounded on him and tried to swing the club at him. But Luka dodged, then grabbed the club with one hand. The two of them started fighting and struggling for control, but Luka ended up losing his grip on the club.

Luka was soon backed into a corner. He looked behind him and saw that he was near the ledge of the rooftop, and it was a long way to fall into the nearby ravine.

He looked forward.

_"This is the end for you, beast!" _Félix roared as the lightning flashed behind him. _"MARINETTE IS **MINE!**" _

Luka's eyes narrowed, and in fury, he did what snakes do whenever backed into a corner: he struck.

He lunged at Félix, knocking him down and making him lose his weapon again. This time, however, Luka used his tail and grabbed him by the abdomen. He raised the blonde up over the edge of the rooftop. Lightning flashed again.

"No! Please, let me go!" Félix pleaded, kicking his legs. "Show mercy, _please!_"

Lightning flashed once more.

"I'll do anything, I swear!" Félix begged again.

"Anything?" Luka asked, quirking an invisible eyebrow.

"Yes!" Félix confirmed, nodding furiously.

Luka brought Félix back on to the roof, pulled him closer to his face, and deeply, sternly, quietly said, "Then use my name: Luka. Now, _get out._"

Luka dropped Félix unceremoniously before turning his back.

_"Luka!" _Ladybug shouted from the balcony on the next rooftop up.

Luka turned around, then smiled, saying, "Marinette."

He began to slither up the roof to the balcony. Ladybug reached out a hand as he slowly reached her.

"Marinette..." Luka said as he took her hand into his own. He pulled himself closer using the railing, then put his other hand on her cheek. "You came back."

She smiled as he gently stroked her cheek while putting both of her hands on his arm. The two of them were leaning closer to each other.

_"AAGGGH!" _Luka screamed in pain as he felt something cut into him. Félix had climbed up after him, took out a dagger, and stabbed Luka in the side near his stomach. Félix was smiling maniacally.

He readjusted the dagger, and was about to go for another strike, but Luka's free arm swayed at him. This caused Félix to lose his grip, and he started flailing his hands frantically.

Luka was swaying back and forth, about to fall, but Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull him closer to her.

She caught sight of Félix screaming, and falling all the way down into the dark, wet ravine below.

That was the end of Félix Graham de Vanily.

Ladybug pulled Luka onto the balcony, just as Juleka ran onto the scene to watch.

_"Spots off." _Ladybug said, before changing back into Marinette.

She gently laid Luka down on the ground.

He was coughing heavily, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Marinette sitting above him, her face wet from the rain, but tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You... Came back to me..." He said weakly, a smile ghosting on his lips.

"Of course I did, Luka!" Marinette spoke, with Tikki looking over in concern. "I wasn't going to let them hurt you! Not when I care about you so much!"

He coughed again before saying, "I... Care about you, too, Marinette..."

He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"You're the most... *Cough* extraordinary girl, Marinette... As clear as a musical note... *cough* *hack* And as sincere as a melody..." He continued, triggering Marinette's face to turn red and for more tears to burst forward.

"He's fading!" Tikki panicked aloud.

"Don't talk! Please, pace yourself! We'll get you help!" Marinette insisted.

"No... You need to hear this..." Luka spoke before gasping for air.

"I'm listening!" Marinette said frantically.

"You're the... *cough* music that's been playing inside my head... Ever since you came here," Luka confessed. "I'm happy that... I could see you again before... *cough* I go..."

His eyes lost their light, rolled into the back of his head, and he fell onto his back. Juleka gasped, let a tear drop down her face, and she sighed sadly.

Marinette's eyes widened, then she covered her mouth in shock.

"No! Not again... _Please_, don't let this happen to me _again!_" Marinette cried. "Don't leave me, Luka! Please! Losing Adrien was bad enough, but losing you... NO, I can't live with that! This is even worse!"

Marinette's tears were dropping onto Luka's face, but there was no reaction from his body.

Marinette laid her head against his chest and she wept quietly, _"Je'taime..."_

As Marinette kept crying, Luka started glowing bright white. Marinette lifted herself up off him and scooted back. The features on his body started changing. The tail started getting shorter, and it split into two. The claws on his hands were receding, and the shape of his face was changing, too. There was something growing on his head. He was also getting shorter, too.

The light started fading, and the person in front of her sat up while resting his hands on the floor. The glowing faded completely and there before Marinette was a very strange sight.

In place of her beloved snake-beast was a young man about a year or two older than her. His hair was black with teal-blue tips, his skin was olive-toned, he had a roman nose, and he had black gages in his ears. His fingernails were black, too. He was wearing the same black pants that the beast was wearing, and the shirt was torn up in so many places that the only thing that was covered on the top half of his body were parts of the arms. His abdomen was _very toned. _

He turned to Marinette and questioned, _"Tu... Tu m'aimes?" _

"Wait... Who are you?" Marinette asked. Tikki was surprised at the sight, too.

"Huh?" He asked, and looked himself over. Seeing his state, he smiled and faced her again. "You saved me!"

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette... It's _me!_" He said as he took her hands into his own.

"...Is it?" She questioned as she looked him over. She felt his arms up while examining his clothes. But her eyes locked with his.

Blue. Bright, warm, loving blue. She saw the eyes were human rather than snake, but she recognized those eyes. The same blue eyes that bore into her soul, stealing her heart.

"...It _IS_ you!" Marinette cried happily as she placed her hand against his cheek.

Luka gave her a loving smile as he gently put his hand on her chin, then ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Marinette's tears of joy were no deterrent, as she laughed happily. Luka slowly came in closer, his lips pursed. Marinette didn't resist, and he locked his lips with hers.

Like an explosion, teal blue sparkles blasted from underneath the couple, washing over the estate. All of the eerie gargoyles and dark, gloomy interior decorations were transformed into vibrant human statuettes and everything brightened up. And the weather went from a thunderstorm to clear skies.

All of the snakes glowed white before changing back into humans, and they were all dressed in nice clothes.

Juleka also glowed white, and she also changed into a human. She was wearing mostly black and purple, had long black hair with purple tips, and her bangs covered one of her copper eyes. She smiled a small one as she looked herself over.

Luka looked over at his sister and smiled, giving her a two-finger salute.

"Am I dreaming?" Marinette muttered while still in Luka's arms.

"No," Luka confirmed. "This isn't a dream. It's a _miracle_."

He picked Marinette up by the waist before spinning her around in the air. Marinette was laughing as she put her hands on his shoulders.

In the next scene, Marinette and Luka were in the ballroom of the estate again. They were in the same clothes as last time, only this time Marinette had a diamond engagement ring on her left hand, Luka's ensemble was altered to fit his body, and this time the outfit was accompanied by black dress shoes.

Luka dropped a kiss onto Marinette's lips, which she accepted and returned with glee. Luka immediately started waltzing with Marinette.

"I'm so glad to be human again," Luka said to his partner. "And I have you to thank for it."

"I understand why you didn't tell me about the spell," Marinette said as they danced. "You didn't want to jinx it."

"Yeah," Luka said. "But I got more than my humanity back by meeting you."

"What else did you gain?" Marinette asked.

"A lifelong love," Luka said as they kept moving around the dance floor, while glancing the ring on her finger. "I'm happy you accepted my proposal."

"I was more than happy to say "yes," Luka," Marinette said as she blushed. "I've healed from my wounds, and you make me happy."

"That's good to hear. Now let's enjoy ourselves." Luka said before kissing Marinette's cheek again. They kept waltzing.

Off the dance floor, Marinette's parents, Alya, and Juleka were wearing their finest and watching the couple. Sabine was crying tears of joy, Tom was hugging his wife by the shoulder, Alya was smiling and had her arms crossed happily, and Juleka was standing next to the latter with a small smile on her face, but her bangs were pinned back.

"They're such a beautiful couple, aren't they?" Alya asked. Juleka nodded in agreement.

"Marinette looks so happy," Sabine said, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I never expected this to happen."

"Funny how things work out," Tom commented. "Those two are going to live happily ever after!"

"Yep." Juleka agreed.

Everyone was watching Marinette and Luka gliding across the dance floor.

_"Certain as the sun, setting on the lake. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, lady and the snake." _

Luka did an underarm turn with Marinette, pulled her back, dipped her down by the waist again, and then pulled her back up.

_"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme... Lady and the snake!"_

Luka gently put his hand on Marinette's cheek, then tenderly kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**And _scene! _That's the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it might seem like I was following the script of the classic "Beauty and the Beast" a little _too_ closely, but I was struggling to really make it fit. Especially since the fight was more between Félix and Luka instead of having Marinette involved. **


End file.
